Disney Princesses: The Movie
by bluethunder25
Summary: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida are informed that they will attend a coronation to be inducted as queens, but that is put to a halt when an alliance of disney villains threatens to take over their respective kingdoms. Now the princesses must work together to stop them.
1. The Royal Party

The kingdom of Corona, its residents and all, were up in arms. The sounds of trumpets were heard throughout the air as the people of the village had gathered outside the bridge. In the distance, they could see a white horse carrying an equally white carriage. In it, Snow White and Ferdinand waved to the crowd as they passed by them. Behind them followed the other Disney Princess along with their husbands and parents. This was the first time that the Disney Princesses, except for Rapunzel, had been to Corona and the first time the people of Corona had ever seen the other princesses, so sufficed to say, the people were just as excited as the princesses were.

A strapping gentlemen, wearing a purple and gold outfit and carrying a small scroll presented himself before the people outside the castle and began to read from the scroll as Snow White and Ferdinand arrived at the entrance.

"Good people of Corona, please welcome the Disney Royal Court! It is my honor to introduce to you, Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand!" the man proclaimed.

The people applauded as Snow White and Ferdinand stood and gave a bow before they exited their carriage and made their way into the castle.

Next came Cinderella who arrived in her trademark pumpkin carriage carried by two magnificent white horses along with her husband, Prince Charming, her father-in-law, King Walter and the Grand Duke.

"Her royal majesties, Princess Cinderella, Prince Charming and King Walter!" the man proclaimed.

Cinderella and Charming departed their carriage and went inside the castle. Meanwhile, Walter was about to followed behind, however he lost track of where he was going, tripped and was about to fall out of the carriage, but the Grand Duke, seeing this quickly lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Walter's weight was almost too much for the Duke to handle, but nonetheless, he carried him into the castle.

Following were Princess Aurora with her husband, Prince Phillip and her parents, King Stephan and Queen Leah and Phillip's father and her father-in-law, King Hubert. They were all riding together in a black carriage carried by two black horses covered in red armor.

"Please welcome, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, King Stephan, King Hubert, and Queen Leah!" the man proclaimed.

Aurora and her family bowed headed inside the castle.

Next came Ariel with her husband, Prince Eric and her father, King Triton who had given himself legs for this special occasion and also made sure to bring his triton. They arrived in a turquoise and gold carriage decorated with multiple colored seashells and carried by two white horses.

"May I present, Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, and King Triton!" the man proclaimed.

Ariel and Eric gave a bow while Triton used his triton to create and rainbow over the castle, before the three of them went inside.

Next came Princess Belle and her husband, Prince Adam and her father, Maurice in a brown carriage decorated with red roses.

"Introducing, Princess Belle, Prince Adam and Maurice!" the man proclaimed.

Belle and Adam bowed to the people and got off their carriage. Before Maurice could get off, Belle noticed that he hadn't bowed and signaled him to. Feeling sheepish, Maurice quickly bowed and followed Belle and Adam into the castle.

Suddenly, the crowd looked up in awe as Princess Jasmine arrived with her husband, Aladdin, and her father, the Sultan, flew in from the skies on Carpet landed in front of the castle entrance.

"Please welcome, Princess Jasmine, Prince Aladdin and the Sultan!" the man proclaimed.

Jasmine gave an Arabian bow. Aladdin just waved before Jasmine hit him on the shoulder and made him bow. Rubbing the slight embarrassment of her face, Jasmine grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with her into the castle.

On a brown horse, Pocahontas and her father, Chief Powhatan arrived.

"May I present, Princess Pocahontas and her father, Chief Powhatan!" the man proclaimed.

Pocahontas and her father got off of their horse, gave a slight wave to the crowd and went into the castle.

Princess Mulan along with her husband, Li Shang, her father, Fa Zhou, her mother, Fa Li, Mushu, and Crick-ki followed behind on her horse, Khan.

"Introducing, Princess Mulan, Li Shang, Fa Zhou and Fa Li!" the man proclaimed.

Mulan, her husband and parents gave a bow and went inside the castle.

Next came Tiana with her husband, Naveen along with her mother, Eudora in a green and white carriage with leafs on it.

"I am honored to welcome Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen and their mother, Eudora!" the man proclaimed.

Lastly, Merida arrived with her mother, Queen Elinor, her father, King Fergus, and her brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish.

"And last, I am please to present, Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus and their three sons, Hubert, Hamish and Harris!" the man proclaimed.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish quickly rushed into the castle upon seeing the food being taken in by the servants. Fergus rushed in after them while Elinor and Merida just chuckled before walking in.

The last of the royal guests had arrived and the trumpets sounded again, signaling the end of the precession.

* * *

Merida and her mother made their way into the main hall. The look of the hall shocked and amazed the red curly haired lass.

The room had spread out as far as the eye could see. To her, it felt bigger than all of Scotland. The princesses, their husbands, along with hundreds of guests had filled the hall to the brim.

Amidst them, Harris, Hubert and Hamish were sneaking bits of food from the buffet table, from drumsticks, to cakes, to pies, everything that wasn't nailed down, they got their hands on it. Fergus was able to round up the three and bring them back to Elinor and Merida, but not before taking a drumstick of his own.

"Ye wee little devils," said Merida, giving her three brothers a rub on the head.

Just then, the entire room went silent for the arrival of the King and Queen of Corona along with their daughter, Rapunzel.

"Welcome, honored guests," the King said. "We welcome all of you to this exciting and enchanted gathering. We would especially like to welcome the ten princesses who came here from their respective kingdoms along with our own. At this time, me and my wife ask that you take this opportunity to enjoy yourselves and in one hour, we will make a grand announcement that will change the future of the royal lineage forever!"

The guests applauded.

Rapunzel motioned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, what the announcement?" she asked.

"You will see, dear, it's a surprise," said the Queen. "For the moment, enjoy the party.

* * *

Putting the minor mishaps aside, Merida along with her family, and the other princesses took the time to enjoy the party and get better acquainted with the other guests.

Merida was eating away at the buffet table while being observed by a rather snooty looking couple who looked on in disgust.

The woman, a blonde haired woman wearing a light blue dress, long white gloves and white high-heeled shoes, sneered at Merida's eating habits. "I say, that child has no manners at all. I blame her mother," she said.

Merida overheard.

"Yes and her father's no better, obviously, they both go to the same untalented hair stylist," the husband said.

The couple continued to talk about Merida behind her back, but when their backs were turned, she took it upon herself to mock them. She mocked their talking, hand gestures and postures. When they turned around, she acted natural. Just then, Merida spotted one of the servants carrying a large glass bowl filled with red wine in the snooty couples' direction. Seeing this, she just gracefully whistled past the snooty couple, waving to them on the way and then towards the servant. She gave him a greet and while he was not looking, she took her bow and gave him a tap on the leg which caused him to temporarily lose his balance and tip the bowl, making a large portion of the wine to spill all over the snooty couple. The woman screamed as wine covered her head, her face and her dress.

"This was a new dress, you buffoon!" the woman shouted.

Snow White, seeing this, rushed over to the woman with a hanky in hand. "Oh dear! Let me help you with that," she said as she attempted to wipe some of the wine off.

As Snow White was tending to the woman, Merida was confronted by her mother. "I saw you do that," Elinor said with her arms crossed.

Merida held her head down in shame and guilt, but when she looked up, she saw a smile on the face of her mother. It seemed she had also liked what her daughter had done.

Meanwhile, King Stephen, Queen Leah and King Hubert were talking with Chief Powhatan and King Triton.

Pocahontas just walked across room rather gingerly and without a care. Soon, she came to the buffet table and eyed curiously at a bunch of tiny wieners on sticks when she was met by two people dressed in fancy outfits. They were rather unimpressed by the style of her outfit.

"Young lady," said a man in a purple and black outfit. "What is that...thing you are wearing made of?"

But as Pocahontas began to explain, she was cut off by a woman who was with the man and was wearing a red and black outfit.

"Probably some road kill that the palace guards found," the woman said.

"It is not...'roadkill' as you say," Pocahontas responded.

"Well whatever it is, it is most unbecoming of a lady," said the man.

"Well excuse me, but I don't judge what you are wearing, so it would be very generous of you if you would not judge what I wear. And quite frankly, it is rather sad that two highly educated people such as yourselves find pleasure in talking down other people," Pocahontas answered before she walked off.

Belle and Adam got acquainted with the King and Queen of Corona.

The King gave Adam a shake on the hand. "Ah, you must Prince Adam and Belle?" he asked.

"Yes, and we must say it is an honor to meet you," Adam said.

"Enjoying the party?" asked the King.

Adam was about to answer when Belle suddenly cut him off.

"Wait," she said. "Before we say anything else I think it's only proper that their majesties tell us their names first."

"Oh, well I'm Queen Tera and this is King York," said the Queen. "I must say, Belle, you have quite the manners."

Belle smiled and gave a courtesy. "Thank you," she responded. "I love the German architecture of this castle."

"Why thank you," said King York.

"By the way, do you have a library," Belle asked to which Adam just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes we do. It's one of the largest in the world," said Queen Tera.

"May I see it?" Belle asked.

"Of course. Follow us," King York said before he, Tera, Belle, and Adam went on their way.

Naveen had gotten a big plate of food and was scarfing down much to the chagrin of his wife.

"Stop that, Naveen. This is a fancy party," Tiana said.

"Yeah, and I'm enjoying their fancy food," Naveen said, continuing to chow down.

With an exasperated sigh, Tiana noticed that Naveen's hair was a little off and his outfit was a little crooked. "Well can you at least make yourself look more presentable?" she said as she straightened her husband's hair and his outfit.

"Tiana..." Naveen groaned.

Just then, Naveen was joined by Aladdin with his own plate of food.

"Girls...what can you do, huh?" he said to Naveen.

"I know that is right," Naveen said.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Jasmine said with her arms crossed and giving Aladdin a cold stare.

"Oh, uh, uh, uh, well uh, da, da, da, da..." Aladdin said, stammering and stammering.

"Un huh, let's talk about this more in the back," Jasmine said, grabbing Aladdin by the ear.

"Jasmine wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Aladdin said, trying to plead his case, but Jasmine was having nothing of it.

As King Stephen and Queen Leah continued to talk, they both turned and saw their daughter, Aurora, with a cup of wine in her hand, twiddling the glass with her fingers rather nervously.

Being parents, Stephen and Leah could tell something was troubling her.

"Could you excuse us for just one moment?" Leah said before she and Stephen went over to Aurora. "Dear? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's...it's...well, it's just...I'm afraid of making a bad impression," said Aurora. "Look at all these important people. At any moment, I could trip or fall or stumble or get something caught in my hair or sneeze wine out of my nose or..."

Just then, she was stopped by her mother who comforted her. "Relax. You will be fine. Just go out there and be yourself," she said.

Taking her mother's words to heart, Aurora smiled and nodded before walking off.

Stephen and Leah went back to talk to Triton and the others.

Triton looked at Aurora who began talking with the guests. "You have a very lovely daughter," he said.

"We hear you have a very lovely daughter as well," said Stephen.

"We would like very much to meet her," said Leah. "Where is she?"

"Why she's right here," Triton said as he turned around, only to discover that his daughter was not around. "Ariel? Ariel?!"

The aforementioned Ariel was exploring the higher floors of the castle. She was amazed at the large halls and corridors.

Cinderella, who was sharing a drink with her husband, was rather cautious. She didn't talk to a lot of people because of the fact that this was her first time in the kingdom and she decided not to make too big of a first impression.

Rapunzel spent most of her time just looking out to the crowd. This was her first big party since she moved into the castle and she really didn't know what to do. After a while, she just decided to wing it and walked into the party.

Underneath the buffet table, Mushu and Crick-ki had gathered a large amount of food.

*crick crick* Crick-ki asked Mushu.

"I just figured we needed some time away from all those stuffed shirts out there," Mushu answered. "I swear, some of their noses are longer than the Great Wall of China!"

Mushu and Crick-ki then scarfed down their food, when suddenly, Mulan discovered them.

"Crick-ki? Mushu!" Mulan said. "What are you guys doing? You shouldn't be under here."

"Uh...we figured the lighting is better down here," Mushu responded.

Crick-ki nodded in agreement.

"Mushu!" Mulan scorned.

"All right, all right! We're going," Mushu said with a sigh.

Mushu and Crick-ki got out from under the table. As they did, they caught the eyes of a woman who had just noticed them.

"Dragon!" the woman shouted.

"Oh boy. I think things are about to get hot," said Mushu.

The woman was so freaked out by Mushu, that she lost her balanced, causing her to trip into the buffet table. Her force title the table and all the food was launched in the air. Mulan was able to catch and balance a few plates of food on her head and shoulders. However, she was soon losing her balance. But just as she was about to fall, Rapunzel came out of nowhere and tied her up by the waist with her hair. Meanwhile, a large bowl of potatoes landed on a man's head. Just as Mulan got her bearings, she slipped on a small puddle of wine which caused her to spin around and Rapunzel and her got tangled up in her hair.

"Food fight!" shouted Merida

Rapunzel and Mulan rolled forward towards Tiana and Naveen and tripped them.

With that, everyone in the castle started throwing food at each other.

Meanwhile, Belle had returned with a big stack of books along with Adam, Tera, and York.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these," Belle said to the King and Queen.

"You're quite welcome," said Queen York.

Suddenly, the King and Queen noticed the commotion that was going on at the party.

Two guests were throwing food at each other. All the while, Snow White ducked underneath a table. Ariel aimed a handful of food at one of the guests, but that guest ducked and the food hit Jasmine in the face.

"Sorry, Jasmine," said Ariel.

Jasmine did her best to keep her cool, but it wasn't easy.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was untangling herself and Mulan from out of her hair. As she got out, her right foot was still caught. Belle approached her as she was able to get her foot out and the momentum knocked her into her which made Belle toss the books up in the air. Simultaneously, a book hit Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, and Tiana on the head, almost knocking them out. One guest attempted to throw some food at Pocahontas, but she dodged by jumping in the air and grabbing a nearby curtain rope. Cinderella shielded herself and Charming with a large silver plate.

Merida called her brothers to her. "Boys, psst," she whispered. She brought their attention to the same couple that had made fun of her earlier and then to a lonely pastry that lay on a table.

The three brothers all nodded for they knew what their sister was thinking. They quickly grabbed the pastry and handed it to her.

Merida had a good clear shot. She took out her bow, placed the pastry at the string, pulled the string back, got a good aim and fired. However, the pastry missed and hit Jasmine instead.

Jasmine had tried to keep her composure, but now enough was enough. "That's it!" she shouted as she began throwing food all over the place in a rage.

The food fight continued to escalate into a frenzy. All the guests were messy and covered in food and drink. The King and Queen could no longer stand for the chaos that was ensuing.

From his throne, King York opened a secret compartment and pulled out a large purple mallet and banged multiple times with extreme force, causing the fight to cease and everything to calm down.

"We would like to take this time to apologize to our guests for the trouble caused here," said Queen Tera. "Our servants will tend to you." She then turned her attention to the 11 princesses who were all messy. "We would like to ask our princesses to join us in the dining hall, please? That includes you, Rapunzel."

The princesses along with Queen Elinor, King Fergus, and the other princesses parents followed the King and Queen into the dining hall.

* * *

But unaware the princesses were that from far, in the deepest reaches of the Enchanted Dominion, in a dark and ominous castle in the Forbidden Mountains, they were being watched, but not just by anyone. Sitting on her throne, accompanied by her faithful bird, Diablo as well as her countless assortment of minions, she was the Mistress of All Evil, she was Maleficent. The wicked fairy stared with envy and jealousy at the assortment of royalty and important people that had gathered in Corona.

"Well, it seems that our royal ladies have been invited to a very special occasion," Maleficent said, stroking her pet raven's fur. "But it seems that I was unaware of this little gathering. An oversight maybe, but one I'm sure we can...resolve."

* * *

In the dining hall, the servants were cleaning the rest of the food off of the princesses.

Elinor eyed Merida suspiciously and with her arms crossed because knowing her daughter, she figured she was the one was started the food fight.

Merida noticed her mother eying her and put on a smile to seem innocent, but Elinor was not buying it.

Elinor walked up to the King and Queen. "I deeply apologize for what happened," she said sincerely.

"No harm done," said King York.

"We are just glad your daughter and the others are alright," said Queen Tera.

As the servants continued to clean off the princesses, the King and Queen realized that now was as good a time as any to make their major announcement.

"Princesses," said King York. "My Queen and I believe that it is now a good time to make our announcement."

After the last of the food was cleaned off of them, the princesses gathered with wrapped attention and open ears to the King and Queen's words.

"We have decided that later this evening, you princesses will participate in a ceremony in which you will be coronated as Disney Queens!" said Queen Tera.

The princesses were shocked and taken a bit back by this news. They didn't know what to think.

Elinor shared these same feelings. "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean Queens?" she asked.

"It means that these princesses will become the official rulers of their respective kingdoms," said King York.

"But I'm not ready to be a queen!" Merida said.

"Well if Merida doesn't want to do it, I don't think she should," Elinor said.

Rapunzel approached her parents gingerly. "But Mom, Dad..." she said.

This was something that came completely out of nowhere for the princesses. This was a whole new level of responsibility, duties, changes. This coronation would mean a whole level of commitments that they were not sure they could handle.

Just then, Jasmine stormed forward. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" she said.

"We meant not harm," said Queen Tera.

"Like the sands of Agrabah, you didn't!" Jasmine shouted. "You bring us here just so you can put us at a higher level of power without even asking us?! Well I'm not going through with it!"

"Me neither!" said Merida.

With that, Merida and Jasmine stormed off. Their parents followed close after.

Pocahontas approached the King and Queen next. "I am also not ready to be a Queen," she said. "I have to follow my own path."

With her father, Pocahontas left.

"Count me out too," said Ariel. "Listen, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you should have talked to us about this. I just can't do this."

Ariel walked off as well.

"I also have to follow my heart," said Mulan before she walked off.

Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Cinderella had mixed feelings as they stared at each other with conflict.

Cinderella dealt with a lot of responsibilities when she first became a princess, so she wasn't really sure how she would handle being a Queen. Rapunzel had been a princess for about three years now and there were still some things she didn't know. Aurora had similar feelings, but seeing as how this was an enormous responsibility, she couldn't help but feel she should go along with it as well. Belle also had the same feelings as Aurora, but she was more to the side of 'no' than 'yes.' On one hand, she knew it was a duty and she was very responsible, but on the other hand, her inner rebellious nature was telling her not to go through with this. Tiana was also a very responsible woman, so she saw a great opportunity, but she also realized that it was a pressuring situation for her friends.

Reluctantly, Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, and Aurora followed the others out. Some a little less reluctantly than others.

Snow White was confused about the entire situation and didn't want to start any more conflict then there already was, but she decided to follow her friends out to maybe reason with them or just have a talk.

Rapunzel looked at her parents, conflicted, before she left as well. She didn't want to leave, but like the others, this was shocking news to her.

The King and Queen looked at each other with regret after seeing the princesses walk out. Was it really a good decision to break this news to them like this. They had their questions within themselves, but they initially thought they would be overjoyed at this opportunity. At this point, they started reconsider their decision.

* * *

From her castle, Maleficent was intrigued with this concept and from the dark recesses of her mind, an idea was formed. In addition to taking over Aurora's kingdom, what if she could take over the other princesses as well? It was an ingenious plan, but of course she realized that this was something she couldn't do alone. She was gonna need some help.

From the center of her throne room, she waved her septor and then help it high up in the air as she began to recite an incantation. "Ancient spirits, hear my call, bring the most evil of them all, from the darkest of all night, I summon the greatest of all frights! Come to me!" she proclaimed.

A giant wave of green energy encircled the throne room followed by a rapid succession of lightning and dark clouds. Then a series a light green energy beams simultaneously appeared from out of the clouds, each one revealing a villain.

First was Queen Grimhilde, next was Lady Tremaine, followed by Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Ratcliff, Shan Yu, Dr. Facilier, and Mother Gothel.

The greatest villains in all of Disney had gathered together in one place with Maleficent standing before them.

Gentlemen and ladies, I have a proposition for you that I think you will be most interested to hear," Maleficent said with cold confidence.

The Mistress of All Evil began to explain her plan to the others villains. With a wicked smile on her face, she knew that this was the first step of her master plan. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she and the other villains would reign supreme and dominate over all.


	2. An Alliance is Formed

It had been a few minutes since the princesses were told they were to be queens. The whole affair was so confusing and to some them, frustrating. The parents suggested among each other that they talk to the princesses, but after a while, they decided that the best thing for them to do would be to walk the whole off, give them some time with each other to talk things out.

And the princesses did just that. In the castle courtyard, all 11 of the princesses walked together and were in deep thought and conversation.

"Girls, maybe we should not have walked out like that," Aurora said.

"Are you kidding?!" Jasmine protested. "I'm not gonna have those two tell me what to do!"

"Me neither!" said Merida. "I mean who do those two think they are."

"Hey! They're my parents!" said Rapunzel.

"Well I'm sorry that your 'parents' are trying to run our lives!" said Merida.

"They're not trying to run anyone's lives!" Rapunzel said in retaliation..

"Oh really?! And what do you call what just happened back there?!" Merida said.

"Well, it does seem like a great opportunity," said Cinderella.

"Oh for what? For our lives to be run for us?!" Jasmine protested. "I will not go through this again! I will not!"

"I understand how you feel, but you have think about this, we've been given a great responsibility that we can't just ignore," Cinderella said.

"Yeah, Jas!" Tiana said in agreement. "I'm skeptical about this too, but we should at least give this some thought."

Jasmine placed her eyes to the ground. She didn't make eye contact with Tiana, but Tiana could tell she was thinking.

"Well responsibility or not, I'm not being a queen!" Merida protested.

Pocahontas walked over to Merida. "Having the burden of the world on your shoulders is always something that is not dealt with easily," she said. She focused her attention on Merida and then directed it to the other princesses. "But the important thing is strength."

"Like Merida's dad?" asked Snow White. "He seemed like a very strong man."

No, no," Pocahontas said with a chuckle. "I mean we must be emotionally strong."

"But what if we can't do this? What if we completely mess up?" Mulan said.

"There is always a chance we might, but whatever we decided to do, we must make sure it is what our hearts truly want," Pocahontas said.

Mulan nodded in agreement.

Ariel, who at first had protested against the idea, stroked her finger across her chin in deep thought as the thought of her daughter, Melody came into her mind. She then turned to the other princesses. "Actually, I'm started to consider this too," she said.

"What?!" Jasmine and Merida said in shock and disbelief.

"Well it's just...I have a family to think about and I have a daughter who needs to be provided with everything she could possibly need and well the more I think about it, the more I think being a queen would do just that," Ariel said.

"Well I'm not even thinking about marriage, let alone being a queen or about my family!" Merida said.

"Don't be so selfish, Merida," Belle said, stepping in. "Ariel's just thinking about her daughter and her family."

"I'm not being selfish!" Merida snapped. "And I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"I'm just saying you should consider Ariel's feelings!" Belle said in retaliation.

Now tension was starting to build between the princesses. It was obvious that this news was taking it emotional toll on them. Just then, Snow White stepped in to attempt to quell the arguing.

"Wait girls, maybe we should all calm down," Snow White said.

"And what about you, Snowy, whose side are you on?" asked Merida.

"Well I...I..." Snow White said, not knowing what to say or think.

"Leave Snow White alone!" said Belle.

"I was just asking her a question!" Merida said to Belle.

The argument was now reaching its peak. The whole thing was making Snow White feel uneasy. Just then, the princesses all heard the sounds of excited burring.

"That sounds like horses," Cinderella said.

"Maximus!" said Rapunzel.

"Khan!" said Mulan.

"Angus?" said Merida.

With that, Rapunzel, Merida and Mulan rushed over to the royal horse stables.

* * *

From Maleficent's castle, she and the other villains watched with malicious intent at the princesses from her crystal ball.

"So why exactly have you brought us here?" asked Mother Gothel.

"I have brought you all here to form...an alliance. An alliance where we shall become the supreme rulers of all the kingdoms!" Maleficent said.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Shan Yu before Maleficent slowly walked over to him.

"Well I know for a fact that most, if not all of you individually have had more than your share of bad luck in your pursuits...I know I have!" Maleficent said as showed images of the villains' respective failed attempts. "But, with our combined efforts, we can stand tall and take what is ours."

"Yes..." said Jafar, licking his chops. "I like the sound of that."

"Will there be riches involved?" asked Ratcliff.

"Oh yes," Maleficent said. "As much gold and jewels as your heart desires. Do we have an agreement?"

Some of the villains seemed to like the idea, however, Dr. Facilier had some second thoughts. "Hold up just one second," he said. "The last time I made a deal like this, I ended up in the Underworld and let me tell you, that Hades is a real hot head. That guy makes a fire-breathing dragon look like a popsicle."

"Ah yes, Dr. Facilier," Maleficent said as she slowly paced around Facilier. "You have a history of making deals with the wrong kind of people, such as selling your soul."

"Yeah, what's your point?" said Facilier.

"What if I could make it so you control the shadows instead of them controlling you?" Maleficent said.

"What?" Facilier said in confusion.

With a wave of her septor, Maleficent cast a spell on Facilier, engulfing him in green smoke.

"What did you do to me?" Facilier asked.

"I have given you a special power," Maleficent answered. "Wave you cane."

Facilier gave his cane a wave and instantly, a shadow creature appeared. Facilier now had the power to summon shadow creatures at will. Of course, he could do it before, but this time, he didn't need help from his 'friends' on the other side. The Shadow Man was amazed at this newly found power.

Maleficent then turned to the other villains. "You see, if you decide to join me, I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams and no one will be able to stop us! We will rise and create a new empire where we will be its soul rulers!"

The other villains looked at each other and gave a sinister smile with the exception of Mother Gothel who secretly had a look of indifference, but made sure the other villains didn't see it.

"I relish the chance to get even with that street rat and his little street mouse," said Jafar.

"Those poor souls won't know what hit them," said Ursula.

"Sounds good to me," said Shan Yu.

The other villains were in agreement. Gothel was reluctant at first, but she joined in too.

So now, the greatest villains in the world had joined together to form an unholy alliance. Now the world would have to prepare for this cavalcade of villainy. A group that Maleficent declared from this day forward would be known as, The Evil Empire.

* * *

Mulan, Merida and Rapunzel were tending to their horses in the stables. Khan, Maximus, and Angus were having a bit of trouble getting along, so the three princesses had to calm them down. They each took a bucket of water and some sponges and gave their respective horses a scrub.

"Your horse is nice and very handsome," Mulan said to Rapunzel which made Maximus blush and Khan a little jealous. "You met him when you were traveling with Flynn, right?"

"Yep, he's just a big softie, aren't you, you little baby you," Rapunzel said as she rubbed her nose against Maximus.'

Merida cringed in somewhat disgust and then proceeded to mock Rapunzel. "Aren't you, you little baby you? Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah! Hahaha!" she said. "Really, Punzie, could you be more of a pansy."

"Uh...it's called being nice," Rapunzel said.

"Well you shouldn't be so sensitive," Merida said, mocking Rapunzel again.

"Well maybe you invest in a little something called a brush," Rapunzel said, pointing to Merida's hair.

"I will when you invest in something called clippers, Ms. Long Hair," said Merida.

"Frizzy head!" said Rapunzel.

"Well at least my hair isn't so long, you could land an airplane on it!" said Merida.

"Oh yeah?! I can't help but wonder what little things you keep stored in that giant red pantry on your head!" said Rapunzel.

Mulan just chuckled as Merida and Rapunzel continued arguing. "The way two argue, it's like your sisters," she said.

"What?! No we're not!" Merida and Rapunzel said.

"Having three brothers is enough, I don't need a sister," said Merida.

"Me either, especially one so headstrong as her," Rapunzel said. In retaliation, Merida threw a wet sponge at Rapunzel's face. "Oh so that's the way you wanna play it huh?"

Rapunzel responded with a wet sponge to Merida's face.

Mulan laughed as Merida and Rapunzel were having their wet sponge fight, that is until Rapunzel threw one and Merida ducked and the sponge hit her in the face. Now Mulan joined in. Kahn, Maximus, and Angus looked on confused as the three threw sponges at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Pocahontas decided to take a walk along the river outside the castle walls. The two were still contemplating the responsibilities of being queens.

As they walked, Jasmine turned to Pocahontas. "Pocahontas, have you ever had any responsibilities? Have you ever felt like the weight of the world is on your shoulders?" she asked.

In response to Jasmine's question, Pocahontas looked to her mother's necklace. She thought about the time she was asked for her hand in marriage by Kocoum and the time she went to England to negotiate peace with King James. "Yes...I do," she said.

"How do you handle it?" she asked.

"Life is full of responsibilities," Pocahontas answered. "But sometimes you have to learn to deal with them and face them."

"But I didn't ask for this," said Jasmine.

"No one ever asks for these things, they just happen," said Pocahontas.

After a bit of walking, the two decided to stop and sit down. Jasmine took her shoes off and soaked her feet in the river. Pocahontas didn't need to since she was already barefoot. The cool, soothing flow of the river almost tickled their feet and at the moment, things felt peaceful. The gentle wind blew through their hair and the warm sun relaxed them. For a while, it seemed like all the stress they had felt before was gone. Looking up at the bright sun, which had almost blinded her, Jasmine let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well...it's just...I was think of when I ran away from the castle and met Aladdin," she said. "He was something when I first met him, cocky, full of himself, a real charmer...matter of fact, he's still like that now."

Pocahontas laughed. "That's how my first love was," she said.

"John Smith?" asked Jasmine.

Pocahontas nodded. "He was so pig-headed, brash, sometimes arrogant...matter of a fact..." she said.

Jasmine joined her in finishing the sentence. "He's still like that now!" the two said with a laugh.

"It just seemed like he was the one, but overtime, we just grew apart," said Pocahontas.

"Love is so complicated, isn't it?" Jasmine said. "But just wait until we become parents!"

"Oh! Shudder the thought!" Pocahontas said with a shudder. "You think Ariel could give us some advice?"

"Maybe, but something tells she me was a bit too busy screaming at the top of her lungs to pay attention!" Jasmine said.

The two princesses just laughed and laughed as they continued their conversation.

* * *

Cinderella and Snow White were in the castle gardens. Snow White instantly fell in love with the wide assortment of roses, daffodils, lilies, and other flowers and went over to smell them.

"These flowers are so lovely," said Snow White.

Just then, Snow White noticed what looked to be the largest rose she had ever seen and went over to touch it. As she inched her hands towards it, Cinderella noticed a large row of thorns underneath the rose.

"Snow White, wait!" Cinderella shouted.

But it was too late. Snow pricked one of her finger on the rose's thorns, giving herself a small cut.

Cinderella could see the trickles of blood spilling from Snow White's finger and quickly walked her over to a lake near the garden. Snow White winced in pain as Cinderella dipped her finger in the lake to temporarily stop the blood. Cinderella then tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it around her finger. She made sure to tie it up tight.

"Thank you," said Snow White.

"You should be more careful," Cinderella said with a gentle scorn.

"I'm sorry," Snow White said, feeling guilty that Cinderella had to give up a piece of her dress for her.

Cinderella looked up at Snow's guilty face and placed her hand on her cheek. "It's ok," she said with a smile.

The two decided to take a seat on a stone bench next to the lake.

As far as the notion of becoming queens was concerned, Snow White and Cinderella were vastly indifferent on the subject. Cinderella understood the responsibilities of being a queen. She had gone through the same problems on her first day as a princess. Before, she was a servant and in one day, she was a princess with servants of her own, duties, and commitments.

"Cinderella?" Snow White said.

"Yes?" Cinderella responded.

"I was just thinking...about all the people..." Snow White said meekly.

"The people?" Cinderella asked.

"The people of not just this kingdom, but the others," Snow White said. "The ones who we will be responsible for if we decided to become queens."

"I'm not sure all of us will," Cinderella said. "Jasmine and Merida aren't exactly thrilled with the idea. I'm not sure any of us will."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a queen?" Snow White asked.

Cinderella pondered for a moment. "Well...not exactly," she answered. "When I became a princess, I had to focus on that and to tell you the truth, there are still some things I've yet to learn. I'm not sure how I would be able to handle being a queen." Just then, Cinderella noticed that Snow White was in tears. "Snow White? What's wrong?"

"I hope this will not change us," Snow White said. "Our friendship means everything to me and I don't want us to fight."

Cinderella took Snow White's hand with one and wiped her tears off with another. "Snow White, I promise, no matter what happens, none of us will change," she said.

"You promise?" Snow White asked.

With her other hand, Cinderella took a yellow flower from a nearby bush and placed it in Snow White's hand. "I promise," she said.

Suddenly, Snow White felt self-assured and she and Cinderella shared a warm embrace for she knew that no matter what happened, her friends would always be there for her.

* * *

In the halls, Tiana was walking, doing some thinking, when she suddenly ran head first into Ariel who was also deep in thought.

"Oh, hi Tiana," said Ariel.

"Hey Ariel. Where you headed?" asked Tiana.

"Oh just doing some walking," Ariel answered.

"Yeah, me too," said Tiana.

"By the way, have you seen Belle?" asked Ariel.

"No, but I think I have a good idea where she is," said Tiana. Her guess was as good as gold as she and Ariel found Belle in the library, supposedly drowning her sorrows in books. "I knew we'd find you here."

"This was all I could think to do at a time like this," Belle said.

"Girl, I swear, you would marry a book if it proposed to you," Tiana said teasingly.

Ariel giggled a bit.

"Very funny," Belle said sarcastically, trying to hide a smile.

Belle had read her way through at least half a dozen books, because she felt it was the only thing she could do to try to get her mind off of the obvious.

Just then, Aurora walked in, also knowing that the library was where Belle was likely to be.

"Hi girls," Aurora said meekly.

Belle, Tiana and Ariel saw how down Aurora was and Belle could instantly tell what was up.

"Thinking about the whole queen thing, huh?" Belle asked to Aurora who nodded. "Me too."

"I know it seems like something that just came out of nowhere, but maybe we should do it," Tiana suggested.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Belle.

"I'm weary about this too, but like I said before, I do have a child to think about and this would probably be the best thing for her," said Ariel.

"Well I don't think we should do it," said Belle. "I just seems like they're trying to tell us what to do."

"I don't think they're telling us what to do, I think they're trying to do what is best for us," said Tiana.

"Maybe, but I still don't agree with it," said Belle.

Ariel, Belle, and Tiana were at their wits end. This situation was leaving the princesses on many sides of the fence.

Ariel turned to Aurora. "What do you think, Aurora?" she asked her.

Truthfully, Aurora had done her best to avoid the subject. She herself knew all too well about a situation like this.

"Well?" Tiana said.

Aurora tried to hold herself back, but ultimately, she finally expressed herself. "Well if we decided to become queens, then we need to make sure it's something we really want to do and if we do it, we should be ready to take on the responsibilities that are presented in front of us. When I found out I was a princess, truth be told, I didn't react to it well, but nevertheless, I did go through with it and in time, I became a good princess."

"I know what you mean," Ariel said. "Even though, I was the youngest of seven siblings, my father held me in the highest regard. He was always trying to protect me, look out for me, because he knew one day, I would become a great princess. I never thought much about it. Then, when I married Eric and had Melody, everything changed. It seemed that I needed to be more responsible. In a way, I was becoming like my father."

"At least you still have your father," said Tiana. "My father always dreamed of havin' his own restaurant. But he died when I was in my preteens and never got to see his dream realized. But I remember he always told me to never lose sight of what was really important. So when I became a princess and finally got my restaurant, I felt like I had finally made my daddy's dream come true, but I always remembered what was really important, my friends and my family."

At that moment, something snapped in Tiana. The memory of her father's words and lessons had made her remember indeed what was really important.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Tiana said. "I just thought that being queens would be the best thing for us, but if you guys don't wanna do it, it's ok. I won't do it either."

Belle approached Tiana and put a hand to her shoulder. "It's alright, " she said. "The way you feel about your father, is the same way I feel about my mother. She and I were very close. When I was a little girl, she gave me my first book. And I grew to love books, and now whenever I read, It's not just out of my love of reading, sometimes when I pick up a book, it reminds me of my mother. And as for being a queen, well...I'm not entirely sure. I haven't done a lot as a princess, so I wouldn't know what to do as a queen."

Tiana, Ariel and Aurora all nodded in agreement.

"Neither would I," said Tiana.

"Or me," said Ariel.

"But if we do decide to be queens, at least we won't be asleep for half the time like some people," Tiana said, pointing to Aurora.

Belle and Ariel laughed and Aurora couldn't help but giggle herself.

Feeling in a more positive mood, the princesses continued to chat while taking the time to read some books together.

* * *

In the royal throne room, Elinor and Fergus were discussing the issue with York and Tera. Rapunzel's parents had now felt guilty about the whole affair. After all, they didn't mean to cause any trouble

"We feel just awful about this," said Queen Tera.

"Don't fault yourselves," said Queen Elinor. "This was just...big news to the girls."

"Yeah, our little Merida reacted the same way when Elina here told her she was gonna be married," said Fergus.

Elinor and Fergus laughed along with King York and Queen Tera.

But Tera stopped laughing for a minute as she began to think about her daughter, Rapunzel. "Elinor, you are your daughter seem to get along very well," she said. "I been Rapunzel's daughter for a couple of years now and things seem fine, except sometimes it seems me and her are so...so..."

"Different?" Elinor asked.

"Yes," said Tera. "There are sometimes some awkward moments between us. Even after all this time, it is like we don't know each other at all."

"I know how you feel," said Elinor. "Me and my daughter used to be the same way. Then one day, we discovered how much we meant to each other. I just realized that as a mother, I had to think about my daughter's feelings, not just my own. And the same thing goes for you and Rapunzel."

Elinor and Fergus gave a respectful bow before they left. Tera meanwhile thought about Elinor's words as well as York. It was true that they hadn't been Rapunzel's parents for too long a time. Even with two years behind, they couldn't tell what Rapunzel was thinking half the time. With that in mind, they began to think that this coronation was not the best thing. Their daughter plenty of time to be responsible, but for right now, they had to be parents. If they were to establish any kind of relationship with Rapunzel, they had to think of her first and themselves second. It was then and there that they finally resolved to cancel the coronation. And so they went off to find the princesses and tell them the news.


	3. A Dangerous New Enemy

For the time being, it seemed that the princesses had calmed down. While they were still indifferent about the affair of being queens, they were in better moods than before. The time was now dusk as the princesses ran into each other in the hall. It had been a while since they all had eaten and they were getting a bit hungry, so Rapunzel ordered the servants to make a special feast for them. After it was done, the princesses all sat at a large table in the dining hall. This was good for them, because they had this time to just chat like girls. Once they were at the table and were presented the food, they took the time talk about their previous adventures and experiences.

"So...your stepmother comes to you dressed like an old woman..." Tiana said.

Rapunzel continued. "She gives you a poisoned apple and tells you it's a wishing apple..."

Merida concluded. "And you believe her and take a bite out of the thing?"

"Yes..." Snow White said meekly with a blush.

"Oh Snowy, you should know better than that," Merida said.

Rapunzel scoffed at Merida's recent remarks. "Yeah, like you're one to talk," she said to Merida. "Miss, turn my mom into a bear with a magic cake!"

"Hey! I didn't know it would turn her into a bear!" Merida replied.

"Well the next time you make a deal with a witch, you should choose your words a little bit more wisely," said Rapunzel.

The other princesses laughed as Rapunzel and Merida scrunched their faces at each other and began talking again. Just then, Belle noticed that Pocahontas was having trouble with her various spoons, forks and knives.

"Having some trouble, Pocahontas?" asked Belle.

"Yes, can you help me?" Pocahontas asked.

"Sure, it's quite simple," Belle said. She explained the utensils to Pocahontas in rapid succession. "The carving knife is used for meats and poultry, the butter knife over there is used for butter, that's the soup spoon for soup, here we have the desert fork for deserts such as cakes and pastries, this is your standard iced tea spoon, then you have your teaspoon, tablespoon, salt spoon..."

As Belle continuously went through all the utensils, Pocahontas was trying desperately to memorize them, picking each one up, but Belle's repeated talking made her lose her focus and with many utensils in her hands, she fell back in her chair which forced the utensils out of her hands and made them fall towards her with each knife and fork nearly hitting her.

"I think she got the 'point' Belle," said Ariel before she helped Pocahontas.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at Ariel's attempt at a joke. Not to mention it reminded her of the time when Jafar once took over Agrabah and almost killed Aladdin. She exposited about it to her fellow princesses.

"Jafar actually made you his harem?!" asked Tiana asked to Jasmine.

"Yep," Jasmine answered.

"And you kissed him?!" Tiana asked.

"Yes..." Jasmine said reluctantly.

"Oh, that's just nasty," Tiana said with a shudder.

"Speaking of nasty, that's the perfect word to describe my stepmother," said Cinderella.

Most of the other princesses talked about their mothers and stepmothers. Snow White didn't really know her mother since she died after she gave birth to her and as for her stepmother, they didn't really have a lot of interaction since she was mostly concerned with her beauty and making her do scullery work, which she didn't mind. Despite their treatment from both their stepmothers, Snow White and Cinderella could argue that at least they taught them to be responsible workers.

"I barely knew my mother," said Aurora. "My childhood was mostly spent with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. I can only imagine how my mother must've felt all those years without a daughter. Merida, what is your mother like?"

"Hmmm, if I could put it in one word, I think it would be...'proper,'" Merida said in a snarky tone. "She believes a princess should be proper, have manners, and always be perfect."

"I agree with her," said Tiana. "Your table manners aren't exactly princess like."

"What are ya talkin' about?!" Merida protested before she grabbed her bowl of soup and gulped it down, making Tiana and Rapunzel cringe.

Ariel just giggled. "Yeah...I don't know much about my mother either, but my father always said that I reminded him of her a lot," she said.

Soon, Cinderella, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Belle were all reminded of their mothers whom had died when they were very young. Belle remembered how her mother had given her, her first book, which was what made her love books. Pocahontas wore her mothers' necklace to remind her of her. Jasmine didn't know her mother very well, all she had was a golden frame with her picture in it. And of course, Cinderella's actual mother died when she was just a baby. Despite their happy lives as princesses, they always regretted not having known them.

Ariel turned to Rapunzel. "Punz? What is your mother like?" she asked.

Rapunzel began, but stopped in mid sentence. It was funny, she thought it would be easy to talk about her mother, but it wasn't as she directed her eyes away from the other princesses. Each time she tried to bring up the subject, her voice tightened harder and harder.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

_"I love you most of all."_

"My mother is...complicated," Punz finally said.

Mulan saw that most of her friends currently not in the best moods. "Hey! How bout I make us some green tea?" she said.

"Green tea?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, come on, Cindy, we can make some!" said Mulan.

"I'm not sure I know how to make that, but tea does sound nice," said Cinderella before she and Mulan headed into the kitchen

Belle agreed. "I'll come too," she said as she followed them.

* * *

After the mess and commotion had stopped, the guests were all cleaned up and the festivities had continued at the ball.

Just then, there was a ringing at the door. The royal doorman went over and opened the doors revealing a young woman.

"Yes, madam, may I help you?" the doorman asked.

"I'm a friend of Ariel's," the woman said. "She invited me."

"Well do come in, my dear," the doorman said.

The woman looked intently onto the sea of guests, but more specifically, she eyed Fergus who was in a burping contest with his three sons much to his wife's chagrin. As she looked on, she gave a quiet chortle followed by a rather sinister smile.

* * *

Cinderella, Belle, and Mulan finished preparing the tea and gave a cup to each of their friends. They didn't have the ingredients to make green tea, so they decided to make delicate tea. Cinderella and Belle were familiar with it, but Mulan herself had never tried delicate tea before. Once they were all served, they gave their tea a sip.

Mulan was among the first. "Mmmm, I have to admit, this is just as good as green tea," she said.

Cinderella and Belle nodded in appreciation of Mulan's comments. They, along with Tiana, Rapunzel, Snow White, Jasmine, Aurora, Ariel, and Pocahontas held up their teacups elegantly with their pinkies held up.

"Mmmm, excellent!" the princesses exclaimed.

Merida just held hers with both her hands and sipped her tea, spitting it out after not liking the taste. "Oh gabby! That's bitter!" she said.

"The last time I had tea was when in England where I first met John Rolfe," said Pocahontas.

"What was it like going to England?" asked Cinderella.

"Well it was amazing," Pocahontas answered. "It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Different people, different sights, different sounds, but the best thing I would have to say about being there was getting to know Rolfe."

Cinderella recollected the time when she first met Prince Charming at the ball. How the two of them danced together, even when the music had stopped, and their first kiss. Aurora remembered her first meeting with Prince Phillip, dancing with him along the lake. Belle recalled when she and Adam danced together in the ballroom of the castle. Snow White of when Prince David first sang to her, Jasmine of when Aladdin took her on a magic carpet ride, Ariel of touring the town and dancing in the town square with Eric, Rapunzel of dancing in town and seeing the lights with Flynn, Mulan of falling in love with Shang while in the army, and Tiana of falling in love with Naveen while the two were frogs.

The princesses all let out a soft sigh as they remembered their romantic moments with their husbands. Merida just stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ah, gross!" Merida said.

Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Mulan, Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella, and Ariel all glared at Merida while Snow White was indifferent.

* * *

Back at the ball, Fergus was conversing with the kings and princes, once again talking about the story of how he lost his leg to Mordu with Elinor and the three boys lip syncing to him.

"And then...from out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen," said Fergus. "His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors! His face scarred with one dead eye. I drew my sword and..."

But then, as he was about to finish, the woman came in and greeting the Bear King and his wife and kids.

"Hello," said the woman.

Fergus, Elinor, and the boys turned to the woman who spoke to them. She was a young brunette wearing a dark blue dress.

"Yes? Who might you be?" asked Elinor.

"I'm Vanessa," said the woman. "And you must be Fergus, the Bear King?"

"That I am," said Fergus.

"On behalf of my kingdom, I would like to present you with this gift as a symbol of our peace with the Clan DunBroch," Vanessa said.

Vanessa took out what appeared to be a long object wrapped in a black cloak. She unveiled the cloak to reveal a long sword with a black dragon shaped hilt with two red eyes.

King Fergus and the boys were impressed with the craftsmanship of the sword, however, Elinor was a bit weary for she felt that there was something off about that sword.

"Uh...young lady, what kingdom are you from?" Elinor asked.

"The kingdom of...Eel...esia," Vanessa said.

"Eelesia?" asked Elinor. "I've never heard of that kingdom."

"Oh who cares!" said Fergus. "She got us a nice sword, so I'm not complainin!"

Fergus eagerly grabbed the sword and swung it around while Vanessa smiled wickedly.

* * *

Most of the princesses had gotten real hungry and began to chow down on their food, specifically Merida, Mulan, Rapunzel, and Ariel.

Ariel was chewing away at the chicken drumsticks while Mulan was gulping down the mashed potatoes and Rapunzel was eating the dinner rolls in one bite while Merida just devoured anything in front of her. Merida and Mulan decided to have something to drink and drunk their beverages quickly resulting in the two burping. Soon, the two got in a belching contest, each burp louder than the next.

"Oh! That's nasty!" said Jasmine and Tiana, waving their hands across their faces to get rid of the smell of Mulan and Merida's breaths.

Rapunzel and Merida ate through the remaining turkey until it came down to the last drumstick which they both wanted. The two princesses eyed each other intensely, both wanting to get their hands on that one precious drumstick.

For a moment, the other princesses were silent and things at the table were quiet.

As Rapunzel and Merida stared down one another, one was waiting for the other to make a move for they both knew at any moment, one of them could take the drumstick in an instant.

"It's mine!" Rapunzel and Merida shouted as they both went for the drumstick.

It was a back and forth war between the two princesses.

"It's mine!" said Rapunzel.

"No, it's mine!" said Merida.

Merida and Rapunzel did everything from pulling each others hair and putting each other in a headlock. Merida managed to knock Rapunzel down and it looked like victory was in her grasp, but as she went for a bite, Rapunzel roped the drumstick up with her hair, taking it in her possession. However, Merida retaliated by shooting the drumstick out of her hands with an arrow into the wall and ran towards it. But Rapunzel tripped up Merida and went for it herself, but Merida grabbed her by the hair and caused her to fall.

The other princesses just watched as Merida and Rapunzel continued to fight over the drumstick. It was almost as if the two were sisters the way they were fighting. It was kind of amusing to them.

* * *

Fergus was still playing around with his new sword along with the boys.

However, Elinor still had her doubts as it related to this Vanessa character. Why would this random woman come from out of nowhere and offer a gift to her husband? And never in her life had she heard of a kingdom called Eelesia.

Suddenly, unbeknown to Fergus, Elinor, and the boys, the two red eyes on the hilt of the sword glowed brightly and the blade glowed purple. Soon, purple rays began to recede through Fergus' veins. It felt as if a deadly cancer was eating away at him.

"Fergus!" shouted Elinor in horror of her husband's pain. "Fergus, what's wrong?!"

"I...I don't...know...ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Fergus shouted, wincing and writhing in pain.

Fergus' eyes turned blood red as purple energy surged around him.

From outside of the castle, Maleficent along with a mysterious figure stood as Vanessa gave them the signal. Whatever was happening, it was obviously a plan of some sorts by the Evil Empire.

As Fergus continued to writhe in pain, his wife realized something was going on.

Vanessa smiled as Elinor turned to her.

"What have you done?!" Elinor said.

"Who? Me? I just thought your husband might want a little change of attitude," said Vanessa.

"What?" Elinor asked confused.

"Because you see, I brought with me some extra guests who you see might favor him, hmhmhmhmhmmmm," Vanessa said with her voice getting deeper.

Suddenly, the doors of the castle burst open and the guests all looked in terror as the members of the Evil Empire stood before them side by side with Maleficent in the middle.

Next to Maleficent was a creature the likes of which no one had ever seen. He was a relatively large, dark blue creature with long, sharp claws, a long thin tail that at the end had a spade shape, and embedded on his forehead, above his belly button, and the top of his hands were red jewels.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, whom had accompanied Aurora, noticed the creature from high and shook in terror.

"Oh dear," said Flora, "It's him..."

"He's escaped," said Fauna.

"But how?!" said Merryweather.

Maleficent smiled out to the terrified guests. "Good evening," she said. "Well now, quite a glittering assemblage. My friends and I were quite distressed at not receiving invitations. An oversight I'm sure. No matter, better that we are fashionably late and we brought some more extra guests."

Thousands upon thousands of shadows littered the castle floor. From them emerged dark, sinister creatures, similar in appearance to the creature that stood next to Maleficent, except they were dark in color and with red eyes.

"Fergus? Would you do the honors?" Maleficent asked as she turned to the Bear King.

Elinor turned to see that her husband was now different from before.

Fergus, now under the control of the Evil Empire, violently swung his cursed sword as the creatures grabbed the guests one by one.

"Fergus, stop!" shouted Elinor, trying in vain to get through to her husband.

The led by the Evil Empire and the mysterious creature, the demonic soldiers infested the ballroom. King York and Queen Tera attempted to flee, but to no avail as they too were captured.

The members of the Evil Empire laughed jovially. This was only the first step in their master plan. Soon, they would have control over Corona and then Atlantica, France and all the other kingdoms. With their combined force, nothing, not even the princesses would be able to stop them.

The creature also gave a wicked chuckle as he eyed Maleficent.

* * *

Meanwhile, the princesses were engaged in an affair of their own. It was something that had tested their meddle and resolve. Of this contest, only two remained, Tiana and Mulan.

Toe to toe, face to face, Tiana and Mulan stared down at each other with burning intensity as the other princesses watched cautiously.

"OK, this is it," said Tiana.

"It all comes down to this," said Mulan.

"Only one will remain standing," said Tiana.

"You ready?" asked Mulan.

"Oh, I'm ready," Tiana responded.

The two took deep breaths, their hearts rapidly pounding, butterflies in their stomachs the size of eagles.

Sweat poured down both of their faces...

Their bodies were shaking relentlessly...

They readied themselves...

Got into their positions and then...

"FINAL ROUND OF ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! GO!" Tiana and Mulan shouted. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Tiana came out with paper and Mulan with scissors.

"Mulan wins!" the other princesses shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mulan exclaimed.

Tiana groaned in disappointment.

The princesses seemed to be having fun together, but their fun was soon cut off when they heard the distant sounds of screams.

"What was that?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the ballroom," said Belle.

"Let's see what it is!" said Ariel before she rushed off.

The other princesses followed after and made their way to the ballroom where they discovered the dark demons. The creatures had already taken most of the guests.

"What are those things?" asked Mulan.

The princesses did not know what to make of the creatures, but as they saw the way they violently apprehended the guests, they knew that someway, somehow, they had to help.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," said Ariel. "We have to help them!"

"But what can we do?" said Aurora.

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" said Ariel.

"Well I don't know about you lasses, but I'm going in!" Merida said, bringing out her sword.

"Me too," said Snow White.

"No, Snowy, it's too dangerous," said Merida.

Just then, Rapunzel turned to see two of the creatures had her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Rapunzel shouting. "Those strange creatures have my parents!"

Cinderella scouted the area. From her look, there were at least 45+ monsters. With odds like that, she knew that a direct assault would be just plain suicide. She knew that they needed a plan. "We'll rescue them, Rapunzel," she said. "But we have to think this through, we can't just-"

However, Merida, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine, and Rapunzel were not interested in plans as Rapunzel went for the two creatures that had her parents. Jasmine, Merida, Mulan, and Pocahontas swung off the balconies and went to engage the creatures.

Jasmine laid down a hard punch and a kick to a couple of the monsters, however, it had little to no effect. As a creature was taking a guest, Pocahontas came in and hit it with a spear.

Merida slashed away at a number of creatures with her sword while Jasmine continued to fight more with her bare hands.

York and Tera were about to be taken to the creatures' leader when they were met by Rapunzel.

"Hey uglies! Leave my parents alone!" Rapunzel said.

The princess wrapped her hair into a lasso and tripped one of the monsters by the leg. The other went after her.

"Mom, Dad! Run!" Rapunzel said as she herself ran from the creatures.

"Rapunzel!" shouted Tera, fearing for her daughter's safety.

Tiana ran toward the King and Queen. "She'll be fine!" she said. "You guys need to hide!"

Tiana hid the royal couple where they couldn't be seen.

As Cinderella observed Jasmine and the others fighting, she realized that eventually, they would be overpowered. They needed another way to take them down. She look around until she spotted the drapes and from this, she got an idea. "Tiana!" she said. "Follow me, I have a plan."

Meanwhile, Snow White looked on, seeing her friends fighting off the monsters. One part of her was happy to see them doing so well, and yet another part of her couldn't help feel a little...useless inside because she wasn't able to do anything.

Merida blocked one creature's attack with her sword and managed to push it back. With the creature down, Merida raised her sword, she was grabbed by a large hand that came from the last person she expected, her dad.

"Not so fast, lass," Fergus said before he threw Merida to the side.

Merida stared at her father with confusion as he closed in on her. "Dad?! What are you doing?!" she said.

The other princesses saw this as well.

"Merida! It's not his fault!" said Elinor. "He's under some kind of spell! It's that sword!"

Merida looked up and noticed the sword that Fergus held. "Who gave him that sword?!" she asked.

"It was some woman named Vanessa," said Elinor.

Immediately, Ariel knew just who Elinor was taking about. "Ursula..." she said.

Cinderella's predictions came to be as the creatures had finally managed to take down Merida, Pocahontas, Mulan, Ariel, and Jasmine. Also the two other monsters had Rapunzel cornered. It looked as if the end was coming for the princesses. Just then, the sound of a whistle was heard. The creatures and the princesses turned to see that it was coming from Cinderella standing with Tiana, who had taken the drapes and made them into some kind of net. Cinderella and Tiana took the drapes and covered most of the monsters.

But Shan Yu was having none if it. With a mighty scream, he jumped up in the air and slashed at the drapes with his sword.

Facilier called forth his shadows and the shadows grabbed the princesses.

The other two creatures again closed in on Rapunzel. Noticing this, Snow White realized she had to do something, even though her body was trembling with fear.

The creature to Rapunzel's left raised it claw and went in for the attack, but then a voice from behind caught them. The two creatures turned to see none other than Snow White.

"Leave her alone..." Snow White said meekly.

"Snow White! Get out of here! Run!" Rapunzel shouted.

But one of the creatures had already turned their attention to Snow White who fell back and backed away.

Meanwhile, the King and Queen hurried through the hallways. They had gained a fair amount of distance, but suddenly found themselves stopped dead in their tracks.

"What? I...I can't move..." York said.

"N-neither can I," said Tera.

Dr. Facilier appeared before the King and Queen with his typical swagger and cocky grin. "Well, well, well, lookie here," he said. "Please tell me you two were not looking to just run away? Why we haven't even been properly introduced."

One of Facilier's shadows had grabbed the royal couple's shadows, keeping them from moving.

"Dr. Facilier, at your service and you will be coming with me," said Facilier.

Facilier's shadows dragged Rapunzel's parents through the hallways, then through the ballroom towards the doors where their daughter saw them.

"Mom! Dad!" Rapunzel shouted.

Suffice to say, the situation was not looking its brightest. As hard as the princesses tried, the could not get the jump on the monsters. Cinderella and Tiana eventually ended up getting caught. Merida's father was under mind control and Rapunzel's parents had been taken. Also, all the guests had been captured.

Suddenly, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather sprung into action.

"Princesses! Cover your eyes!" said Flora. "Now!"

The princesses covered their eyes and with their magic wands, the three good fairies unleashed tiny sparks of light that blinded almost everyone in the ballroom.

With the opportunity, the good fairies returned to normal size. Flora led Merida and the others away from the creatures.

"Let's go!" said Flora.

Fauna went for Snow White while Merryweather went for Rapunzel.

"Follow me, dear," Fauna said to Snow White.

The three good fairies and all the princesses were together and the fairies knew they had to escape while the Evil Empire and the creatures were disoriented.

"But my dad!" said Merida.

"And my parents!" said Rapunzel.

"You can't help them now!" said Merryweather. "We have to go!"

The three combined their magic and formed a multicolored circle around themselves and the princesses, after which they all disappeared in a veil of light.

Once the smoke had cleared, the Evil Empire saw that the princesses were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Jafar.

"The good fairies must have taken them," Maleficent concluded.

"We have to go after them!" Shan Yu bellowed.

"Patience, you buffoon!" Maleficent scorned. "All in good time. But for right now, we shall continue with our plan."

Jafar brought Maleficent's attention to something. "But what about the..."

But before he finished, Maleficent finished Jafar's sentence for him. "The crystal septors? They will be taken care of soon enough."

Maleficent then walked off with the rest of the villains. Shan Yu reluctantly followed, eagerly wanting to get his revenge on Mulan sooner rather than later.

The creature who was in charge of the others continued to eye Maleficent intently. Gothel noticed this and became rather suspicious. Something did not feel right about him.

Nonetheless, the Evil Empire left Gothel to take control of Corona while they set off to control the other ten kingdoms. The first step of their plan had come to fruition and now it was time for the next step. So far, things were looking up for the gang of villains and with this new found power, it appeared that nothing would be able to get in their way.


	4. The Crystal Septors

In a small cottage that lay in the middle of a dense forest, Merlin was practicing his magic spells with the watchful eye of his owl, Archemedes. He had been concocting a number of special spells for the past week, but none of them were successful. However, he was especially jovial this day, because he knew in his heart of hearts that this was the day when he would do a perfect spell.

But of course, the always incredulous Archemedes had his doubts. Mainly because Merlin's previous attempts mostly resulted in him either being roasted, fried, plucked, feathered, and even one spell that made him think that he was the assistant to the president of the United States. The president filed a restraining order against him and now he's no longer allowed in Washington D.C.

"This is it, Archemedes! This time I have it!" Merlin declared.

"You said that last time! And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that!" Archemedes said, still wearing the scars.

"But this time, I have the perfect spell, a smoke spell!" Merlin said.

"Smoke spell?" Archemedes asked.

"It's a spell that will cloak a person in a thick cloud of smoke!" Merlin said.

The wizard went through his usual routine of pulling up his sleeves and prepared to concoct the spell. Meanwhile, Archemedes scurried to a pile of items and riffled through them until he found a helmet that he put on his head.

But first, Merlin took out his gold pocket watch and looked at it. "Hmmmm, if I'm not mistaken..." he said to himself.

"And you usually are..." Archemedes retorted.

Merlin just chose to ignore the owl. "They should be here in a couple of minutes," he said.

"Who? Who?" Archemedes asked. "Oh wait, let me guess, you don't know, but you know they will be here, right?"

"Correct! And I know it will something very important," said Merlin.

"Oh! Pin feathers!" said Archemedes.

Merlin began the spell. "Higitus, Figitus, Malicus, Boak, make appear before me a cloud of smoke!" he chanted.

Acrhemedes braced himself for was expecting the spell to blow up in his and Merlin's faces. However, to both his and Merlin's shock, a giant cloud of smoke appeared before them. Merlin didn't care that he was coughing, for the first time in a whole week, he actually did a spell that worked.

The spell worked all too well, for Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the princesses appeared before them and they all coughed from the smoke.

"Merlin *cough* *cough* it's us," said Flora.

"Oh I say, Good Fairies is that you?!" asked Merlin.

"Yes *cough,*" said Merryweather.

"Well bless my soul, how have you ladies been?" asked Merlin.

"Oh quite well, dear *cough*" said Fauna.

"Excuse me *cough* but can we all skip the introductions for a moment and get rid of all this smoke?!" said Tiana.

"Oh! Of course. Higitus, Figitus, Migitus, Mow, come forth and let the wind blow!" Merlin chanted.

A huge gust of wind blew all the smoke out of the cottage.

Merida had a bunch of dust in her hair. She puffed it out like puffing up a pillow.

"Well nice of you ladies to drop by," said Merlin before he took out his watch again and looked at it. "Oh! But eh...you are a tad late."

"We are?" asked Snow White. "I didn't know we had an engagement here."

"We don't," said Tiana. "And just who are you?"

"And what are we dong here?!" Merida shouted.

"Now, now, settle down," said Merlin. "What say we discuss this over a spot of tea?"

"Oh! That sounds delightful," said Snow White.

"We don't have time for stupid tea! We have to go back!" Merida shouted.

"Yeah! My parents have been kidnapped!" said Rapunzel.

"And my dad's been possessed!" said Merida.

"And no doubt the rest of your parents and husbands have been taken," said Flora.

"Well we have to go back and get them!" exclaimed Ariel.

"You won't be able to help in your current state," said Merryweather. "You are dealing with an evil like never before."

Jasmine walked over to the three fairies. "We've beaten the villains before," she said.

"It's not the villains, dear," said Fauna.

"Did you notice those creatures at the party and that larger one with Maleficent?" asked Merryweather.

The princesses all nodded.

"Those creatures are known as Shadow Goblins and their leader, Golett," said Flora.

"Who is Golett?" asked Mulan.

"A horrible monster that almost destroyed the Magic Kingdom!" said Merryweather.

"And he most certainly be looking to do it again," said Flora.

The princesses all gasped.

"Can't we stop him?" asked Cinderella.

"Yes, dearie," said Fauna.

"But you will need a great source of power to defeat Golett," said Flora.

"And we know just the thing for the job," said Merryweather.

"The crystal septors!" the three fairies said.

"What are the crystal septors?" asked Cinderella.

The three good fairies were about to explain when they were cut off by Merlin who magically brought his chair and table before them.

"Hold on! Maybe we should sit on this," Merlin said.

"Very well," Flora said in agreement.

The princesses all took a seat at the table along with Merlin while the three fairies made themselves smaller.

"Now, would any of ladies care for sugar?" Merlin asked.

"Oh! I would, please," said Snow White.

Rapunzel, Aurora, and Cinderella also wanted sugar.

"Well, very good. Sugar!" Merlin said as he clapped his hands and called forth Sugar Boy, a small living sugar bowl.

Tiana jumped in shock. "Is that a movin' sugar bowl!? Tell me that isn't a movin' sugar bowl?!" he said.

"Aww, he is so cute!" said Snow White.

Tiana was now as befuddled as she could be. Monsters, demons, wizards, fairies, and now moving sugar bowls! "It's official, I have official left planet Earth," she said to herself.

Sugar Boy made his way to Snow White and began putting spoons of sugar in her tea.

"Now say 'when,' when you want him to stop, Ms. White," said Merlin.

"When," said Snow White.

Sugar Boy stopped and went over to Merida, followed by the rest.

"So again, what exactly are these crystal septors?" asked Cinderella.

"They are item of great power and the only means to defeat Golett," said Flora.

Meanwhile, Sugar Boy came to Tiana's cup.

"Yeah, we know that, but what exactly...'when' are they?" Tiana asked.

"Well, they go back hundreds of years," said Flora as she and the other fairies began to tell the story.

* * *

_Long ago, before the Magic Kingdom came to be and before any of the princesses were born, in a faraway kingdom, lived a royal family who was descended from a great lineage of kings, queens, princes, and princesses, who not only ruled over the land, but also were great and powerful sorcerers. They were known as The Aarouns._

_On a very special day, the king and queen gave birth to a daughter whom they named, "Tabitha."_

_The three good fairies resided over the birth of the child._

_In years, the child grew to be a beautiful young woman with long black raven hair with the fairies watching over her._

_In her teen years, Tabitha, like her predecessors before her, showed potential and soon after, she was trained by an ancient council of sorcerers known as The Enchanted Guild. In time, Tabitha's skills improved and was quickly becoming one of the most powerful sorcerers in her family._

_During her years of training, Tabitha and the good fairies developed a deep, aunt/niece relationship._

_A few years into her training, she met and fell in love with a young man from a neighboring kingdom. His name was Joshua._

_The good fairies, as well as Tabitha's parents were happy for their relationship and Joshua got along well with them._

_A year went by and Tabitha had progressed well in her training. After a while, the Guild decided that because of her excellent progress, Tabitha was ready to become a full fledged sorceress. Her parents agreed, but before this could happen, they ordered the royal blacksmiths, who had been responsible for crafting the staffs for the Aarouns for many years, to create a new staff for Tabitha._

_The process took a few days and in the meantime, Tabitha and Joshua's love grew stronger and stronger._

_One day, Tabitha rushed over to the good fairies and said that Joshua had told her that he wanted to ask her something really important later in the day._

_As it turned out, on that very same day, Tabitha's staff was complete. It was just above her height, purple and green in color, with a circle at the top and a design of the moon at the circle._

_The youngest of the blacksmiths, just about her age, presented the staff to her. The princess was enraptured at the sight of her new staff and in her excitement, she couldn't help but give the young blacksmith a hug, followed by a kiss._

_Unfortunately, Joshua saw this as he came into the castle. Confused and heartbroken, the young prince ran from the castle._

_Tabitha tried to catch him to explain herself, but it was too late, Joshua left the castle, back to his kingdom, never to return._

_The young princess from then on was heartbroken, as she had lost the love of her life. Long months had gone by and even the princess had become a powerful sorceress, it meant nothing to her._

_Then, one day, Golett and his dark creatures attacked the kingdom._

_Heartbroken or not, Tabitha realized she had to defend her kingdom. She and her parents did everything they could to fend off the creatures. They succeeded in fending off a large number of them, but Golett's power was far greater and proved to be too much for them to handle._

_As hard as Tabitha's parents tried, Golett overpowered them until he ultimately slain them._

_Tabitha was the only one of her family left. She had been weakened immensely and Golett was the verge of destroying her. She soon realized there was only one spell she could use._

_The good fairies begged her not to, but she knew it was the only way of defeating Golett. She took her staff and formed a magical circle and with every bit of her life energy, she entrapped Golett within the circle, underneath the castle. The mark of the circle was left from that point on._

_The young princess had saved her kingdom, but at a heavy price. Her life was fading slowly and the castle was nearly destroyed._

_Even though she had stopped Golett, she realized there was a possibility of him coming back._

_With her dying breath, she ordered the royal blacksmiths to construct eleven crystal septors. After their completion, she drained her essence into them, placing a spell on them so that if the day ever came that Golett returned, eleven princesses, pure of heart, would find them and use their power to destroy him once and for all._

* * *

"We believe those princesses are you," said Fauna.

"Us?" asked Mulan.

"Yes," answered Flora.

"But what makes you think it's us?" asked Tiana.

"We could feel it," said Flora. "The energy of a princess comes from the purity and strength in her heart."

"And as good fairies, we are able to sense this," said Fauna.

"Over the centuries, we have met many princesses with a fair amount of pure energy, and some not so much, but yours, we've sensed, is nothing like we've ever felt before," said Merryweather.

"You possess an extraordinary amount of pure energy which comes from your pure hearts, your acts of selflessness, your compassion, your caring, your kindness, your bravery, and your unrelenting spirit. We know in our heart of hearts that you are the ones who will defeat Golett," said Flora.

Suddenly, Aurora walked over to the three fairies. "Even me?" she asked.

"Yes dear," said Fauna. "We could sense it from the day you were born and while we raised you in the cottage."

Further befuddlement befell the princesses. It was one thing to be named queens, but now they find that they are the only ones that can stop an ancient evil? That was a lot of pressure to put on them.

"Oh naw, naw, naw, naw, naw, no way! This is crazy!" Tiana said pessimistically.

"Well I say we go for it!" said Merida.

"What?!" Tiana said.

"Me too!" said Ariel.

"And me," said Pocahontas.

The other princesses, with the exception of Aurora and Tiana were in agreement.

"Are you all crazy?!" Tiana said.

Cinderella walked over to Tiana and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems farfetched, but we have to do this. Everyone is depending on us," she said.

Pocahontas then walked over and placed her hand on Tiana's other shoulder. "And we have to stop Golett and the villains. You know it is the only way to save those we love," she said.

Tiana realized her friends were right as well as realizing she needed to save her beloved Naveen.

Cinderella turned to the three fairies. "So where are these septors?" she asked.

"After they were forged, The Enchanted Guild separated the septors to the far corners of the world. Each one to a different kingdom. Ones that you have never seen before," said Flora.

"Well where can we find them?" asked Snow White.

"You must travel through the oceans beyond the Magic Kingdom to the Realm of Alatar," said Merryweather.

"The Realm of Alatar is an archipelago of island kingdoms," said Flora.

"As many as a hundred," said Fauna.

"A HUNDRED?!" the princesses all shouted.

"Well no one said it was gonna be easy, dearies," said Fauna.

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Mountain, the members of the Evil Empire were gathered along with Golett.

Shan Yu was furiously swinging his sword in anger. "Why could we not finish them off right then and there?!" he huffed.

"We have more important things to think about, such as our plan," said Maleficent.

"But If these crystal septors do exist, chances are the princesses will probably go after them," Jafar pointed out.

Maleficent smirked at Jafar's words. "It is of little consequence. To find them, they would have to travel to the Realm of Alatar and there hundreds if not thousands of islands there. It would probably take them years to find them. And if they should happen to find them and come back, we will be ready for them. Golett, are the forces ready?" she asked.

Golett nodded. "Yes, Maleficent," he said before he made hundreds of Shadow Goblins appear in front of him.

"Excellent. Now with this unstoppable army, we will be able to take over the kingdoms," said Maleficent.

"And of course, I will be at your side," said Golett as he stroked his hand across Maleficent's chin.

Gothel had maintained her suspicions from earlier about Golett. It wasn't something she could explain, but she felt something that just wasn't right from him. Somewhere deep down, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Golett had his own motives. Just then, Gothel was approached by Gaston who also noticed the way Golett was sort of flirting with Maleficent.

"Hey, Gothel, do those two give you any ideas?" he asked as he slowly put his arm around Gothel's shoulder.

"Yes, one comes to mind," Gothel answered.

"Really? What?" Gaston asked.

"Well, if you don't get your hands off me, my idea is to take this dagger and slice you wide open," Gothel answered as she took out her dagger and pointed it towards Gaston's throat. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Gaston answered nervously with sweat pouring down his face before he walked away.

Soon, Gothel was joined by Grimhilde, Tremaine, and Ursula.

"Men!" they all said.

Gaston was with Facilier, Jafar, and Shan Yu.

"Women!" they all said.

Golett called forward his troops. "Now my Shadow Goblins, go! Go with the Evil Empire and spread your darkness across the eleven kingdoms! The reign of evil has begun!" he proclaimed.

The Shadow Goblins shouted in unison at the words of their leader. Each member of the Evil Empire took their own team of goblins and headed off to take over their respective kingdom for themselves.

Gothel of course had her own troop of goblins, however she still had her doubts about the plan.

* * *

The quickest way to the Realm of Alatar was through the waters of the Enchanted Dominion.

The princesses and the good fairies took refuge in the old cottage where they had raised Aurora to make the preparations for what would no doubt be a journey that would last days or even weeks. The fairies made sure that they had all the essential supplies; the food, first aid, compass, etc...

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all checked the windows because they knew at any moment, Golett's Shadow Goblins could attack. For the moment, the coast was clear, but the fairies knew the time was now to begin their journey.

Fauna gathered all the princesses around. "Now dearies remember, we might be gone for quite a while, so remember to stay near each other at all times, be careful not to talk to strangers, and we will be traveling by boat so make sure to keep your hands, feet, crowns, and assorted hair products inside the boat at all times," she said.

As Fauna continued, Flora saw that Aurora wasn't present. She then looked up and saw the door to what was Aurora's old room opened. She then turned to Merryweather. "Merryweather, go outside and check around the forest for anything suspicious," she said.

Merryweather nodded and went outside to scour the forest.

Meanwhile, Flora went up to a rather distraught Aurora laying on her old bed. "Dear? What's wrong?" she asked.

Aurora sat up and eyed Flora. "It's just you and Fauna and Merryweather knew this about me all this time. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Flora took Aurora by the hand before she explained herself. "Oh dear, we didn't tell you because at the time, we felt it wasn't necessary. And when we revealed that you were betrothed to be married to Phillip and before you knew the truth, that had devastated you. We couldn't bear for you to have another weight on your shoulders," she said.

Aurora tilted her head down. Flora could automatically sense her doubt and lifted her head back up and looked at her again. "But now is the time. We know you have what it takes to be a great hero," she said.

"But what if I can't," said Aurora. "I mean I'm not exactly a fighter, not like Mulan, Merida, and Jasmine. And I'm not as smart or strong as Belle or Pocahontas and Ariel's so clever and Tiana's a hard worker and..."

"You can be all those things too," said Flora. "You have to believe in yourself like we believe in you...Rose."

With that last word, Aurora found herself feeling reassured as she smiled at Flora. The two then shared a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merryweather flittered around the forest, searching for any signs of trouble. Just then, she turned and noticed a bright light glowing in the distance to the northeast. Intrigued, she flew over to check it out. Her travels took her to a large pile of rocks where from deep inside, she could see the glowing light. She took out her wand, made the rocks disappear, and Merryweather's eyes burst in shock to what she discovered.

* * *

The last of the preparations were made and the princesses along with Aurora were all prepared and ready to go.

In the minds of the princesses, this journey would be one of the most difficult and challenging ones they would ever embark on, but one they knew they would have to in order to save their loved ones and their kingdoms.

The gang was just about ready to go when Fauna caught wind that Merryweather was missing. She had been gone for a little while, so Flora decided to go out and find her.

Before she went out, she turned to Fauna and the princesses. "You know, I love her, but sometimes that Merryweather can such an irresponsible, lackadaisical..." she said before Merryweather burst through the door, causing her to fly into the cupboard and the dishes to fall on top of her.

"Girls! Look what I found!" Merryweather shouted as she presented what looked like a small stone.

But this was not an ordinary stone. This stone glowed many colors.

Fauna and the princesses were amazed at the sight of the stone. Once Flora got herself together, she found herself amazed as well.

Flora and Fauna went over to Merryweather to further observe the stone.

"Where did you find this?" asked Flora.

"I found it deep in the forest under a pile of rocks," said Merryweather.

Just then, Pocahontas walked over along with Tiana, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"I've never seen a stone like before," said Pocahontas.

Merida grabbed the stone out of Merryweather's hands and observed it herself.

"It is kinda pretty," said Rapunzel.

Tiana took the stone next. "Well whatever it is, it sure is weird," she said.

"I beg your pardon!" the stone suddenly said.

In shock, Tiana dropped the stone and Merida and Rapunzel grabbed each other.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it can talk," said Merryweather.

"That stone just talked! Tell me that stone did not just talk!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Yes I did and I would appreciate it if someone would please pick me up!" the stone bellowed.

Merryweather acquiesced and picked up the talking stone.

Just then, Merida and Rapunzel realized they were holding each other for a bit too long and let go of one another.

The rest of the princesses gathered around the talking stone, now held in Merryweather's possession, equally as confused as the rest. What or from where did this mysterious talking stone come from?

"And young lady, It would be in your best interest to do something about that hair. It's rather lopsided," the stone said to Tiana who huffed at the stone's words.

"Who are you?" asked Belle.

"Huh? Oh! Of course. How silly of me and whatnot. I am the great wizard, Feemer!" the stone said.

Suddenly, that name gave a familiar chime in the heads of the good fairies. As if they had heard it before.

"Feemer? Wait! weren't you one of the original members of the Enchanted Guild?!" Merryweather exclaimed.

"Indeed," Feemer said.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Fauna.

"And how did you become a stone?" asked Flora.

"Well actually, I made myself this way," Feemer answered.

The good fairies and the princesses gasped.

"But why would you turn yourself into a stone?" asked Ariel.

Feemer exposited his past. "Well after me and my follow sorcerers created the crystal septors, and sent them to the Realm of Alatar, I realized that if the time came when the septors needed to be found, the 11 chosen princesses would have a rather difficult time finding them. What with all those wretched islands and whatnot, just puts a strain on your brain if I do say so myself. So afterwards, I created a spell and changed myself into a magical stone with the ability to trace the locations of each of the septors. And so I have been waiting all these years the chosen princesses to found so that I can lead them to the crystal septors. Rather boring I must say, waiting around with no one to talk to. Being a stone is not all its cracked up to be. In fact, it's rather rocky. Bahahahahahaha, rocky! See what I did there?!"

Snow White chuckled while most of the princesses moaned at Feemer's terrible pun. Pocahontas didn't get it.

"Well no sense of humor I see," Feemer said.

"So, you're saying that you can help us find the septors?" Pocahontas asked.

"Most definitely, my dear," said Feemer.

This presented a whole new advantage for the princesses. Now, they had someone who could navigate them through Alatar and this would make their search for the septors a lot easier.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go to Alatar!" Merida proclaimed.

And with that, the princesses gathered the supplies and along with the good fairies and their new companion, set off.

* * *

After they had left the cottage, the gang made their way to Stephan's castle. Aurora ordered the castle staff to construct a boat. In a few hours, the boat was completed. It was a long wooden sailboat, painted a bright pink color, simple in design, but sturdy; the perfect boat for a long journey, which is what the princesses were in for.

The boat was carried a nearby ocean where the gang was to set off. The good fairies then loaded the supplies into the boat and then the princesses boarded.

With everything on board, Pocahontas and Mulan lowered the sails. Aurora ordered the staff to push the boat into the ocean. And with that, the princesses, the good fairies, and Feemer were off.

And thus began what would be perhaps the greatest journey of their lives. Never before had the princesses been tested like this. Not only were their live at stakes, but also the lives of their loved one and their kingdoms. If they didn't come out of this in one piece, everything they owned and loved would be doomed.


	5. The Chosen Princesses

The wicked plan of the Evil Empire had come to fruition as armies of Shadow Goblins, each one lead by a respective villain, invaded a separate kingdom. Citizens of the kingdoms fled in fear and panic as the dark monsters broke into their homes, ate their food, one of them even tried on a woman's makeup for some reason. From Corona, to Agrabah, to Atlantica. In Dun Brough, the controlled Fergus led the charge and claimed the Scottish kingdom in the name of the Evil Empire. Ursula took over the throne of Atlantica, Jafar laid claim to Agrabah, Grimhilde took back her old castle along with Ferdinand's, Ratcliff got the Indian village and Jamestown; much to the wetted pants of King James, Shan Yu took control of China, Tremaine, the Castle of Dreams, Gaston took the Beast's castle, Facilier got New Orleans, Gothel took over Corona, and of course, Maleficent along with Golett took over the Enchanted Dominion.

In only a couple of hours, the Evil Empire had asserted its dominance over most of the Magic Kingdom.

Meanwhile, the parents and husbands of the princesses were thrown together in a dungeons in Maleficent's castle. Of all of them, Elinor was the most distraught. Her husband was under mind control and she had no idea where her daughter was.

The feeling was mutual amongst the other parents and husbands. They had general concern for Snow White, Cinderella, and the others. But there were those who had their faith and prayed for their safety.

Indeed, it looked as though the kingdoms and soon, the Magic Kingdom would fall to the awesome power of Golett and the Evil Empire. The only ones who could put a stop to them were the princesses. Only they could find the crystal septors and arise to become the greatest heroes the world has ever known.

* * *

As the princesses traveled across the waters, with the guidance of Feemer, Aurora puked on the left side of the boat, for she had gotten extremely seasick.

Meanwhile, Merida looked out to the sea, weary and somewhat sad.

Rapunzel noticed and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You OK?" she asked.

"I just don't know what could've happened to Dad. He just seemed so...different...he was wild and uncontrollable. Swinging his sword around like a madman-OK, well he's kinda like that most of the time, but this time...he seemed more vicious and bloodthirsty, like his family didn't even exist to him," Merida said. "And now he's got my mother."

"He must be under a spell or something," said Rapunzel. "I'm worried about my parents too. We're all worried."

It was true. From the moment, they left, all the princesses could think about was their loved ones being captured. And it wouldn't get any better considering the long journey they had to take. Every week, every day, every minute, every second, would feel like an eternity to them, knowing what horrible things could be done to the ones they cared about the most.

Cinderella saw Rapunzel trying to comfort Merida. She herself realized the situation was most dire, but then she remembered she was in an almost identical situation when her stepmother stole Fairy Godmother's wand. She then walked over to Rapunzel and Merida.

"But don't worry, Merida, we'll be just fine," Cinderella said with assurance.

Just then, Ariel walked over. "Yeah, all we have to do is find the crystal septors and beat we'll beat the Evil Empire," she said.

Tiana was next to come over. "It's not that simple. Even with Feemer's help, it'll take us days to or even weeks to find them all. And even if we find them all, who's to say that we can even beat the Evil Empire, especially with that monster?!" she exclaimed.

"Are you forgetting that everything and everyone we care about is in danger?" said Ariel.

"I know, but I'm just being realistic," said Tiana.

"Sounds to me like you don't care," said Merida.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that!" said Tiana.

"Well why shouldn't I?!" Merida retorted.

Cinderella saw that the argument was starting to reach its boiling point, but she was unaware of what exactly to say or do. Luckily, Belle and Pocahontas were there to step in.

"Girls, stop arguing!" Belle shouted.

"I do not know if we are the chosen ones or not, but what I do know is right now, we are the best hope for our futures and others," said Pocahontas.

Truth to say, every one of the princesses were indifferent about the whole affair, even the ones who didn't want to admit it such as Merida.

"And these are the chosen ones..." Feemer said wearily.

Just then, the good fairies approached the princesses.

"Girls, please!" Merryweather shouted.

"We know you have what it takes," said Fauna.

"We knew it before you were even born," said Flora.

The princesses looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

"Well, long ago, when Princess Tabitha was very young, she wondered off into a far away cavern," said Flora.

"We of course followed her," said Fauna.

"But before we brought her back home, we all noticed, the princess included, strange paintings on the cavern walls," said Merryweather.

"After we got a closer look, we saw that the paintings resembled princesses, eleven of them, and a dark creature fighting against each other. The princesses told her parents about what she saw and they assumed that they must have been made by some kids in the kingdom, but we assured them that the drawings were to detailed to be made by simply kids. For years, no other talk was made about the cave drawings, but we and the princess never forgot what we saw. So when Golett attacked, Tabitha realized it was the same creature drawn on the wall. And even though she herself had defeated him, she knew that Golett would one day return and if he did, only the eleven chosen princesses would be able to stop him," said Flora.

"And that's why she created the crystal septors...so that WE could find them?" Belle asked.

"Yes, dear. And that is why we picked you to go out and find them," said Fauna.

Now it was no secret that each of the princesses were special in their own way, they could not have predicted in their wildest dreams that they would be the ones meant to put a stop to an ancient evil from long ago.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you didn't have time to find someone else?" Feemer said with a giggle.

The princesses all glared at him.

Just then, Tiana walked over, grabbed Feemer, and started walking over to port side. "Hey girls, I wonder...what chance do you think we might have of finding the septors if we say...look for them ourselves?" she asked the other princesses.

"Hmmm...well given that there over a hundred islands on Alatar..." said Merida.

"And we have a limited amount of time..." said Rapunzel.

"And we are facing off against a very powerful foe..." said Snow White.

"And that there are...1...2...3...eleven of them..." said Mulan.

"And that they are the only means to defeating Golett," said Cinderella.

"And we are the only ones who can unlock their power..." said Aurora.

"And the fact that we are so incompetent..." said Belle.

"I'd say...pretty good," said Ariel.

"Hmmm, so I guess that means we probably won't need old Feem here, right?" Tiana asked.

The other princesses gave it a thought. "...not really!" they all said.

"OK then," Tiana said.

Quickly after she finished her last word, she appeared to throw Feemer overboard. Feemer screamed in fear, however, Tiana faked throwing him overboard by throwing her hand forward and then up throwing Feemer up in the air. She then caught him in her hands and tossed him over to Rapunzel.

"I say, put me down this instant!" Feemer exclaimed.

But instead, Rapunzel rolled him on her arms before throwing him to Merida who tossed him underneath her legs over to Snow White who quickly tossed him over to Mulan who bounced him off of her left foot before attempting to toss him over to Ariel.

However, Flora intercepted the magical stone in midair.

"And women have the nerve to call us men immature..." Feemer said.

The princesses all laughed, but soon their laughter was cut short as the ship was now approaching a massive and strangely purple colored fog. As the ship moved closer, an air of silence befell it as the princesses, with both intrigue and uncertainty, observed the fog that had an eerie feel to it. What felt like a cold chill began to run down their spines. As hard as they tried, they couldn't see anything past the fog. It was as if one was going straight into the heart of an abyss; a dark, farboding, mysterious area where nothing was known.

Even the good fairies were nervous for they had seen the fog before.

"Be prepared, girls," said Flora. "We're now approaching the Realm of Alatar.

The princesses hearts beat faster and faster as the ship began to become engulfed in the eerie fog. Beyond the mystifying confines of the purple smoke lied the greatest series of challenges they would ever face in their lives and now with the notion that they were indeed the chosen princesses, they knew that there was no room for error. They knew that once out of the fog, it would be the time to establish themselves not as princesses, but as heroes.


	6. The Island of Womanisia

The ship had finally exited the purple fog, but now found itself in a white fog wherein a series of islands were silhouetted in the distance. This was it, the gang had arrived in the Realm of Alatar. The islands that soon surrounded them had an ominous feel to them. Some of them had large mountains that towered over their ship, from others, they could see the watching eyes of the locals who observed them with unknown intent.

Fortunately, they had the aid of Feemer to guide them along to the nearest island.

"So where to, Feemer?" asked Merryweather.

"I sense a septor on an island on the northwest," said Feemer.

"Then northwest it is!" exclaimed Fauna before she waved her wand and made the wheel of the ship turn left, making the ship go northwest.

The gang did not know what to expect when they got to the first island. They didn't know how the locals would react to them or how to talk to them. But the time was coming soon for their first destination.

After crossing a couple of islands, the ship had reached the designated one. This was apparent because Feemer had glowed brightly.

As the ship made its way out of the fog, it landed on the nearby shores of the island. It was nice because it was the first bit of daylight they saw since coming to Alatar. The bright, warm, golden red light of the sun was refreshing to the princesses, Feemer, and the good fairies.

The gang all exited the boat and made their way across the sandy shores. The sand was especially hot for the princesses who didn't wear shoes such as Rapunzel, Pocahontas, and Aurora. This was made even worse when a bunch of crabs pinched them on her toes. Luckily, the other princesses got them off of them.

Once they had made onto actual land, they discovered what looked like a nearby city.

The city had a Greek feeling to it while at the same time having an enchanted, mystical, mythological feel to it as well. The buildings had a Greek design, white in color. Some were square shaped and others were cylinder shaped and bushes, shrubs, and trees surrounded the buildings. At the far end of the city was a large, dome-shaped building where on its roof sat a solid statue of a warrior woman in battle armor holding a sword up in the air. Behind the large building sat two twin mountains. Out of both of the mountains was a waterfall whose water ran through tiny pathways in the city.

The princesses and the good fairies were in awe.

"It's so beautiful," said Jasmine.

"A little too bright for my tastes," said Merida.

"Oh! Do you have no artistic appreciation, Merida? I've never seen a city like this," said Jasmine.

"Yes it is beautiful, but let's not forget why we're here," said Tiana.

"Right," said Cinderella. "We should start searching in the city."

With that, the princess and the good fairies with Feemer in hand began walking through the majestic looking city. As they made their way through, they noticed something about the people. The woman were dressed in elegant outfit that varied in colors; from white and red, to blue and gold, and red and gold. They wore golden tiaras with jewels in the center and jewelry on their arms and fingers. The men were some of the most muscular men they had ever seen. Their looked as if they were chiseled out of stone. However, unlike the more extravagantly dressed women, the men were dressed in tattered loincloths; outfits similar to those worn by cavemen. And not only that, but the princesses looked around more, they saw that the men were doing things like cleaning windows, planting plants, one man jumped in a mud puddle so a woman could get across, some men even had leashes on them and were walked around like dogs.

"Something is odd about this place, but I cannot quite put my finger on it," said Snow White.

"You mean the fact that the women here are the dominant species and the men are their lowly muscular servants?" said Jasmine.

"Yes!" Snow White answered enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, whose feet were still stinging from the hot sand, saw the flowing water and sighed with relief before she placed one of her feet in it. The cool, soothing water felt like heaven.

"Girls, you've got to try this water, it's so relaxing," Rapunzel said.

"We don't have time," said Tiana.

"Uh...yeah, we really don't have time," said Cinderella.

However, the other princesses took off their shoes and placed their feet in the water as well.

The water felt so natural, so pure. It was as if the gentle hands of a loving man or woman was gently stroking their feet.

"It feels just like home," said Ariel.

"Come on, girls! We don't have time for this!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Tiana, stop being a little Ms. Tightpants!" said Merida.

Eventually, Cinderella joined the other princesses and was also relaxed by the water. Tiana just shrugged in annoyance.

Feemer also groaned. "Are you sure you picked the right girls?" he asked the good fairies.

Just then, the gang was all joined by one of the citizens, a young woman with short, blond hair and wearing a long blue and gold dress. The woman had a tall, muscular man with her who had a leash around his neck that she carried.

"I see you are enjoying our water," said the woman.

Seeing the woman, the princesses quickly took their feet out of the water and shook it off.

"No, no, it is alright," said the woman. "This pure water flows from the two mountains outside our city. Not only is it relaxing and nourishing to the skin, it is also very delicious. Try it."

With that, the princesses all cupped up their hands, took a handful of water, and drank it. The taste was just marvelous. It was cool and refreshing.

"You are all new here, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Mulan answered.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Womanisia!" the woman proclaimed.

* * *

After the introductions, the woman gave the princesses, Feemer, and the good fairies a personal tour of the island.

"Here in Womanisia, we the women are in control," said the woman.

Her statement rang true. In addition to what they had previously saw, they went into bars, restaurants and other work places where the entire working staff were men, doing things like waiting tables, scrubbing floors and even cleaning the bathrooms. Next, they took a trip to a local hospital where the female babies were groomed nicely and the male babies were kept to the side for later. Even in families, the male child of the family was the one who did all the work and the female child got the better clothes and toys while the males got broken hand-me-downs. For the rare number of men that didn't follow orders, they were whipped and whipped intensely, even the child males were whipped if they disobeyed orders from their parents.

This did not sit too well with the princesses. Mulan especially, who almost wanted to step in, but was cut off as the tour had made its final stop at the dome-shaped building.

"And this is our palace. The home of our queen, Queen Serrah," the woman said as she pointed to the statue on top of the building.

The woman then guided the gang to the entrance into the building that was guarded by two female soldiers carrying long spears.

The main hall was massive. It was lined and decorated with blue and white carpeting and wallpaper and banners. On the walls were portraits of different female warriors.

Belle noticed these. "Whose are these women?" she asked.

"These are the previous queens of Womanisia. Strong, proud female warriors who defended our great city against the mindless, brainless, belching drones known as man," the woman said.

As the tour of the palace continued, their next stop was a room on the far northwest where female warriors were being trained in combat.

"This is where our female soldiers are trained to be the guardians of Womanisia," the woman said.

The princesses watched as one warrior threw a large boulder at another and the latter broke it in half with just her bare foot.

Next, the gang came to a spa where the females were being pampered and spoiled. The men did things like wash their feet and fix their hair. One female 'accidentally' dropped her towel by the pool and ordered a male to pick it up and as he did bent down for it, the woman booted him in the butt and into the pool.

After that, they were introduced to a number of many others rooms. The dining room, nail and polish room, and even a weapon cleaning room. Finally, they made their way to the throne room.

In the throne room, two large muscular men use giant leaf fans to fan a woman who sat on a large, white colored throne while another fed her grapes. She was a long haired brunette who wore a gold tiara on her forehead, a white dress that was cut on both sides, and white shoes.

The woman sitting at the throne noticed the other woman along with the good fairies, Feemer, and the princesses walking towards her.

"Allow me to introduce our queen, Queen Serrah!" the woman proclaimed before she bowed before the queen.

Seeing her, the good fairies also bowed along with most of the princesses except for Merida whom Merryweather bonked hard on the head with her wand to get her to bow as well.

"Your Majesty, I bring these visitors who have come from beyond the Realm of Alatar," said the woman.

Serrah ordered the three men to cease before she stood before the visitors. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked.

Flora fluttered forward. "Our apologies, Your Highness, we don't mean to intrude, but we have come for a very important reason," she said.

"We have come to your island in search of an item known as a crystal septor," said Fauna.

"Which of course we believe IS on this island," said Merryweather.

"I'm sorry. I am not aware of this 'crystal septor' that you speak of," said Serrah.

Suddenly, Feemer started to glow brighter. The good fairies knew that this meant that the septors were indeed on the island.

"But you are welcome to search if you wish," said Serrah.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Flora.

With that, the good fairies along with Feemer and most of the princesses prepared to depart and continue on their search. Meanwhile, Serrah brought forth one of the men and grabbed him by the ear. The man was of course a muscular man with short, black hair who whimpered in pain from Serrah's grip.

"Keep an eye on our guests or you'll only get half of your weekly slice of bread. Do I make myself clear?" Serrah said.

"Yes mam," said the man.

Mulan was rather shocked at the words of the Queen.

The rest of the gang headed on their way when they noticed that Mulan had failed to follow.

"Hey Lan, are you comin?" Tiana asked.

"Uh...yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," Mulan said.

With the escort of one of the males, the gang headed out to continue their search for the first of the crystal septors.

Meanwhile, Serrah had noticed that Mulan had chosen to stay behind. "Child, is there something can do for you?" she asked.

Mulan bowed again. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I was wondering...why are men treated so badly here?" she asked.

In response, Serrah exited her throne and approached Mulan. "Young child, um..." she said trying to figure out Mulan's name.

"Mulan," Mulan answered.

"Mulan, follow me," Serrah said before she and Mulan exited the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang searched for the crystal septor on the outskirts of the city. The search was made difficult due to the fact that Feemer stopped glowing. Now it seemed like they were lost.

"What's the matter, Feemer?" asked Merryweather.

"I seemed to have lost the septor's trace and whatnot," sais Feemer.

"Oh that is just great! Now we're lost! Thank you so much Feemer!" said Tiana.

"Hey! We are not lost, we just do not know where we are going," Snow White said with optimism.

"And besides, I don't see any of you lifting a finger," Feemer said.

"Well at least we HAVE fingers!" said Tiana.

"Now I say, that was a cheap shot!" Feemer said.

"You wanna know what's cheap? Snowy here stopping to pick flowers!" Merida said, pointing to Snow White who was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey don't blame Snow White! Ariel was the one who asked that guy by the fountain who told us to come here," said Jasmine.

"What?! He seemed very smart," said Ariel.

"He was shaving his feet with his buck teeth!" said Jasmine.

"I knew we should've stayed in the city," said Tiana.

"No you didn't!" said Merida.

"Yes I did! I said, 'we should stay and search in the city where it's safe' and you said, *imitating Merida's accent* 'but it wouldn't be here, it's too obvious. Let's try outside the city," Tiana said.

"Well none of this would be happening if we just had a picture of the stupid septors!" said Rapunzel in frustration.

"Yes, Rapunzel, why don't ask Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to twirl their magic wands and just poof us up a picture!" Tiana said.

Flora tried to intervene. "Well actually, we could-"

"NOT NOW!" the other princesses and Feemer shouted, cutting Flora off.

The good fairies, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Pocahontas just watched as the other princesses and Feemer continued arguing like some old group of married couples.

* * *

Queen Serrah and Mulan made their way to the city's museum where the queen led Mulan to the inside which she did not see on the previous tour. In this museum, there were displays of different weapons, portraits of Womanisia warriors, but the one room that Serrah really wanted Mulan to see was the history room. In this room, large plaques hung on the walls which displayed pictures with text written underneath, showing the history of the island.

The first plaque the queen directed Mulan to was one the depicted a male king sitting on a throne looking to his servants below.

As Mulan observed the portrait, the queen began to tell the story.

* * *

_Centuries ago, Womanisia was know as Yonway and ruled by a ruthless and cruel dictator; a male. Back then, our island was dominated by men and we women were nothing but lowly slaves. We were shown no respect, no compassion, only cruelty, and sexism. But one of us woman decided that enough was enough. A woman by the name of Roshanda secretly gathered an underground group of female rebels and together, they trained in the art of combat and had secret weapons made until it was time. Roshanda lead her group of female warriors into battle against the king and his forces. The battle was long and intense, but finally, the king was slain and Roshanda took the throne as the first Queen of Yonway. After which she declared that women would now rule over the island and men would obey them. And thus she renamed the island, Womanisia._

* * *

"So you see, Mulan, that is why we of Womanisia are considered the highest of high on the food chain and men so far below. We work hard to make sure that none of us women are ever treated as poorly as we were back then. Now the men can understand what it feels like to be mistreated, to be reduced to nothing but lapdogs!" Serrah exclaimed.

"But is it really fair to treat the children so badly? They haven't done anything bad and for that matter, I don't believe any of the other men have," Mulan said.

"Not yet, but they will," Serrah said. "We of Womanisia must show that we are not to be trifled with. That we are strong women!"

"But don't you think this is going a bit too far? And with all due respect, don't you think this kinda makes you as bad as the king was?" asked Mulan.

The queen snapped at Mulan's statement. "No!" she protested. "Women are the dominant species and men are nothing! They have always been nothing and always will be!"

"But not all men are bad! Me and most of my friends are married," said Mulan.

The moment that last word was uttered out of her mouth, the Queen snapped again, but this time, with much more maliciousness.

"MARRIED?!" she shouted. "Marriage is considered a sin in Womanisia! Women do not get married to men!"

Mulan tried to reason with the now outraged queen, but it was all in vain as Queen Serrah took a battle stance and jumped forward, attempting to hit her with a flying kick. However, Mulan was able to dodge. The queen continued with a barrage of kicks and punches that Mulan was barely able to dodge. Mulan decided to go on the offensive with a side kick, but Serrah blocked it and elbowed her in the leg. She then hit Mulan with a tornado kick which knocked her to the ground.

"I was hoping to welcome you and your friends here as guests, but as of this moment, you are no longer welcome to Womanisia. In fact, I hereby sentence you and your friends to death!" Serrah proclaimed.

The queen tried to hit Mulan with a chop, but she dodged it. However, she wasn't able to dodge her flurry of kicks. Next, the queen grabbed her by the throat and threw her into one of the support beams. She then charged forward and hit her in the gut with a running knee.

"Please, Your Majesty, stop. We can...talk this...out," Mulan said.

But the queen wouldn't listen as she continued on the offensive. Mulan was someone who didn't agree with the ideals of her people and that, along with being married, made her an ultimate enemy. No matter what, she was determined to ensure that the ways of her people was left unscaved.

It was obvious that Mulan was outmatched by her physically superior opponent, but before the Queen could deliver her next blow, a short and stout woman wearing brown glass and a messy hairdo rushed in.

"Your Majesty! An army of men from the neighboring island is fast approaching!" the woman announced.

"I will deal with you later," Serrah said to Mulan before she turned to the messenger woman. "Prepare our warriors! For today, we go to battle!"

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Mountain, Golett and Maleficent shared glasses of red wine and toasted each other on the victory of the Evil Empire.

"Here's to victory! Now and forever!" Maleficent said.

Though feeling proud, Golett also had a feeling of concern. "Are you sure we have nothing to worry about with those brats?" asked Golett.

"Of course," Maleficent said with assurance. "Alatar is filled with hundreds of islands. It will probably take years for them to find them."

"How do you know about these septors?" Golett asked.

"Well you see, a few weeks ago, I stumbled upon a cave that had drawings of a group of princesses fighting a monster, an obviously powerful monster, and I knew that if I could release you, no one would stand a chance and I was right!" Maleficent said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised with you being so smart...and if I may say so...beautiful," Golett said, before he stroked Maleficent's chin.

However, Maleficent quickly brushed him off. "Thank you for the compliment, but it would wise for you to keep your hands to yourself," she said.

"My apologies," Golett said.

As Maleficent went to check on the progress of the other Evil Empire members, Golett ogled her discretely.

* * *

Most of the other princesses and Feemer were still arguing. Pocahontas, Belle, and Cinderella did their best to settle things down, but the collective stubbornness was almost too much for even them to handle.

Suddenly, the gang all heard noises in the distance. Near the edge of the beach, they could see an armada of ships approaching the island.

"Girls, we have to go! Mulan may be in trouble!" Belle said in alert.

Without hesitation, the gang all made their way back to the city.

* * *

In front of the palace, Serrah and her female warriors stood in arms ready for battle, but not before the queen had some words of encouragement.

"Ladies, once again, we find ourselves going into battle. Once again, we find ourselves fighting for the way of life of our island and of all women! Today, we will charge into battle with all our might as we always have, to protect our beliefs, to protect our values, and to protect all that we stand for! Now let us march forward! On to battle and if so, to our deaths!" Serrah proclaimed.

The female warriors cheered at the queen's words before they charged toward the beach where the male forces were arriving.

Mulan watched from a nearby tree, hoping for their safety, when she was joined by the rest of the gang.

"Mulan! What's going on?!" asked Cinderella.

"It's some kind of invasion! On the beach!" Mulan said.

"There are at least a dozen of them!" Snow White said.

Even though she knew that the warriors of Womanisia were skilled and trained fighters, Mulan still felt the need to aid them, even though she had gotten off to a really bad start with the queen. "I have to help them!" she said.

"Are you crazy, girl?!" Tiana said.

"It's just something I have to do!" Mulan said before she ran off.

Merida, Pocahontas, and Cinderella followed along with the rest of the gang.

Tiana groaned to herself. "I just know I'm gonna regret this," she said before she also followed.

* * *

The titanic ships of the male forces landed on the beach.

The male soldiers wore brown clothing and were covered from head to toe in silver armor, and their weapon of choice were large axes.

The Womanisia warriors awaited them near the beach with their spears in hand and the queen in front, ready to go to battle.

"I will give one and only one chance to turn yourselves around and go back!" Serrah shouted.

However the leader, the largest and strongest of the soldiers, stood firm. "Never, we will claim this island for ourselves!" he proclaimed.

"Never!" Serrah protested.

"Soldiers, ATTACK!" the leader shouted.

With that, the male soldiers leaped off of their ships and charged forward toward the female warriors.

For the first few minutes, the battle was intense. The male soldiers used their power while the female warriors relied on cunning and speed. One male soldier sliced a female warrior in the side with his axe. A Womanisia warrior stabbed a soldier in the gut with her spear. One soldier lifted a Womanisia warrior in the air and threw her into the water. A Womanisia warrior kicked a soldier in the head and slashed him across the face with her spear before knocking him to the ground. One soldier went for a punch, but the Womanisia warrior avoided it and literally stabbed him in the back with her spear. Queen Serrah took out most of the male soldiers, either wailing at them with her spear or outmatching them in hand-to-hand combat. However, a large group of male soldiers ganged up on her. Two grabbed her by the arms, and one took her spear. As the third soldier was about to strike with his axe, Mulan came from behind and kicked him in the head. Using the opportunity, Serrah bashed the two other soldiers' head against each other, knocking them out. Merida came in soon after and blocked an attack from another soldier with her sword. Jasmine knocked out a number of soldiers with a variety of punches and kicks.

The queen was shocked and flabbergasted at Mulan's presence. "What are you doing here?!" she asked crudely.

"I'm here to help and so are my friends," Mulan answered.

"I don't need your help, man lover!" Serrah shouted.

"Please, Your Highness! I'm not your enemy! None of us are!" Mulan said.

While Mulan was continuing to plead her case, Merida kept most of the soldiers at bay. One soldier went after a Womanisia warrior, but then Aurora jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. While the soldier was trying to shake her off, Snow White came in and kicked him multiple times in the leg, it didn't have much effect. Finally, the soldier shook off Aurora and pushed down Snow White. After Merida took down a soldier, she turned and saw the other soldier that was closing in on Snow White. She quickly pulled out one of her arrows and fired one at his head. Ariel grabbed the axe of one soldier who was going in for an attack, but the soldier quickly got her off of him and went for an attack on her, but she barely dodged it.

Meanwhile, Mulan was still trying to reason with the queen while fending off the soldiers.

"Your Majesty..." Mulan said before she kicked a soldier who was charging her in the gut. "Not all men are as bad as you think."

Another soldier leapt behind the queen, but she turned around and monkey flipped him to the side.

"All men are mindless, brainless, muscle-bound, imbeciles!" Serrah said.

"No they're not!" Mulan said before she punched a soldier in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "Well...most of them are, in fact 90% of them are, but what I'm trying to say is there are kind men out there."

Both Mulan and Serrah kicked two soldiers who were running toward them from behind in the face, knocking them down.

Mulan continued. "And me and most of my friends' husbands are the nicest, most kind-hearted, and bravest people you'll ever meet. I strongly believe..." Mulan took down a soldier with an arm whip. "...that men and women should be viewed as equals. Men have their strengths and weaknesses as do women."

Serrah elbowed a soldier in the gut.

Mulan continued. "But in the end, I guess we're all the same, no matter who we are. It's not about whether you're a man or a woman, but you treat one another."

Mulan placed a hand on Serrah's shoulder before she gave a soldier a hard kick in the crotch.

Meanwhile, the queen was contemplating what Mulan had said, but at the same time, she did not want to. At the moment, her mind was tortured as she struggled between maintaining the long-running views and principles of herself, her people and the island, or taking Mulan's words to heart.

Just then, she heard a scream. A male child had wandered off from her parents accidentally ran into one of the soldiers At first, she didn't consider saving him as she figured since he was a male, the male soldier wouldn't do anything. But to her shock, the soldier lifted his axe and prepared to attack the child. At that moment, Mulan's words rang true and Serrah charged forward and jumped in front of the soldier's axe, taking the blow for the child, a male child no less.

"Your Majesty!" Mulan shouted before she rushed forward and kicked the soldier in the head.

After telling the child to hide somewhere, Mulan lifted Serrah up by the head and observed the wound left from the axe.

It was a large gash that ran deep down the middle of her stomach. Blood dripped down to her sides. Every slight movement she made caused her to wince in pain.

Near the ocean, Pocahontas and Belle were cornered by two male soldiers. Belle looked down and noticed a small mound of seaweed and instantly got an idea. As the soldier moved closer, she slowly picked up the seaweed and bided her time.

"Any ideas?" Pocahontas asked.

"Just one and I hope it works," Belle answered nervously.

Closer and closer the soldier got. He raised his axe and then Belle quickly threw the seaweed onto his head, making him unable to see.

With the soldier preoccupied, Belle looked at Pocahontas and motioned her finger towards the ocean. Pocahontas got wind of what she was trying to say, ran behind the soldier and pushed him into the ocean.

Tiana was cornered by a male soldier near a tree. She trembled, but stood her ground. "I'm warnin' you, I got a pair of fists with your name on it," she said.

She tried to intimidate the soldier with karate stances, but it only made him laugh.

"Hiyaaaaaa! Hooowaaaa! Cheeeeyaaaa!" Tiana shouted, which made the soldier laugh even harder.

Humor aside, the soldier went for an attack and Tiana braced herself. However, unbeknown to her, Jasmine tapped the soldier on the shoulder and after he turned around, knocked him out with a hard punch.

Tiana opened her eyes and saw the soldier knocked out in front of her. "...And stay down!" she said after she kicked the unconscious soldier in the head.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

With some help from the princesses, the Womanisia warriors brought down a large number of the soldiers. Ultimately, the soldiers had no choice but to retreat. The princesses and the remaining warriors cheered in victory.

But the victory was short lived as the warriors turned and saw the blood-stained queen held up only by Mulan. They all ran over to check up on her and saw that she was barely holding onto life.

With what strength she had left, she turned head to face Mulan. "Mulan," she said. "I'm sorry...you were right and I was wrong...here...take...this..."

Serrah handed her crown over to Mulan before she continued.

"...you will be the new queen of Womanisia..."

"Me? But, Your Majesty..." Mulan said in shock.

In a hushed breath, Queen Serrah continued. "Listen, Mulan...I know...you have...what it takes...the people...need someone like...you...be their leader, Mulan...protect...them..."

And with those final words, the former Queen of Womanisia fell in death. Mulan and the princesses held their heads down while the Womanisia warriors mourned in tears.

After gently placing Serrah's head to the ground, Mulan looked at her crown and then the warriors who bowed their heads in acknowledgement of Mulan as their perceived queen.

* * *

The next day, the female citizens and warriors along with the princesses gathered together in front of the palace as a group of warriors dressed in white cloaks stood behind a casket that held the deceased queen.

The warrior in the center walked up to the crowd and began her sermon. "Ladies of Womanisia, we are gathered here to pay tribute to our mighty Queen Serrah. Serrah was one of the bravest, noblest, and most dedicated rulers our island ever had the pleasure of serving. Her body may be gone, but her spirit as well the many who came before her lives on in each of us. And now if you would be so kind as to follow us," she said.

The warrior carried Serrah's casket into the palace, with the princesses and the citizens following into a room on the far northeast. This was know as the burial room. This room was the final resting place of the previous queens of Womanisia. The walls were lined with burial sites.

The female warrior turned to the crowd. "We have prepared a special burial for our great queen," she said.

She then turned the crowds attention to something that had been recently added to the room. A medium sized, rectangular-shaped pool.

She continued. "Since our queen was as pure as the flowing water on our island, we felt it would only be fitting that her final resting place would be in water."

The rest of the female warriors placed the casket into the pool. After the casket was all the way down, the female warriors held their spears high above before more female warriors holding horns trumpeted them.

As they did, Mulan again held the queen's crown, contemplating her final words and actually as to whether or not she should take her place as queen.


	7. A New Queen's Dilemma

A day had gone by since the death of Serrah and the citizens of Womanisia were doing their best to move along with their lives. And now it seemed as though they had acknowledged Mulan as their new queen.

On the beach, at the very place where Serrah had died, Mulan stood with the crown in hand and then looked to the city. As far as being the queen was concerned, she actually felt indifferent about it. On one hand, she didn't want to do it, but on the other hand, she felt like it was her responsibility, her duty. But of course, she knew she had to follow another duty, to her heart.

Just then, the other princesses, the good fairies, and Feemer found and met up with her.

"Mulan!" shouted Cinderella.

"Hey guys..." Mulan said.

"Lan? What's the matter?" Tiana asked.

Mulan sighed as she looked again at the crown. "It's just..." she said in a hushed tone.

"You're not actually thinking about this, are you?!" asked Merida.

"Well...a little bit," Mulan answered.

"Mulan!" Merida shouted. "Are you forgetting why we came here?!"

"Merida's right, Mulan," said Belle. "It's unfortunate what happened to the queen, but we came here to find one of those septors that, and let me remind you of this, we will need to save our loved ones!"

"Yeah! Have you forgotten that?!" Merryweather said.

"I haven't forgotten! But the queen chose me...me to take her place!" said Mulan.

"I understand how you feel, but first and foremost, what is most important is finding the septors. Nothing else matters," said Belle.

"We have to focus on our main objective, Mulan," said Cinderella.

"Wait! I say let her do it," said Tiana.

"What?!" said Merida.

"Tiana, what are you saying?!" Belle asked.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be forever, just until we find the septor, then Mulan can proclaim a new queen," Tiana said.

"Good idea!" said Ariel.

"I don't know," said Belle.

"Well I do, that's crazy!" said Merida.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Feemer. We've searched all over the city and on the beach and haven't found anything, so it will probably take some time before we can find the septor. In the meantime, Mulan can keep the people occupied while we continue searching."

The gang thought about and realized there was some merit to Tiana and Feemer's plan. However, Merida was still in doubt. In fact, she was rather upset about the whole thing.

"No!" Merida exclaimed. "She can't be queen! She doesn't know anything about being a queen!"

"We don't have much of a choice, Merida! These people right now depend on Lan and we can use it to our advantage!" Tiana said.

Merida huffed in anger. "Fine! You know what, fine! You want her to be queen and forget about our mission, that's fine with me! They can give her a parade for all I care! More luck to ye!" she said before she stormed off.

"Merida wait!" Mulan said, trying to reason with Merida.

"Let her cool off," Jasmine said to Mulan.

Most of the gang went off to console with Merida save for Snow White, who approached the still indifferent Mulan.

"Do what you feel is right," Snow White said, before she left with the others.

* * *

The gang tracked Merida down to a nearby tree that she was wailing away at with her sword.

"Um...Merida?" Snow White said.

"What?!" Merida shouted, causing Snow White to pull back a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, Snowy. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

After apologizing, Merida went back to wailing on the tree as Snow White approached her again. "Do not worry, Merida. Mulan won't leave us," she said.

Snow White's words stopped Merida in her tracks as she placed her sword to the ground. Shortly afterwards, a small tear fell down her right cheek. Yes, she knew it was important to find the septors and save the kingdoms and all their loved, including her own father, but at the same time, she felt distraught at the thought of Mulan being a queen. Remembering her previous experiences of being trained to be a queen by her mother, Elinor, Merida realized that the position of queen had its advantages and disadvantages, a disadvantage being corruption. And there was a chance that the same thing could happen to Mulan and she would lose a friend.

Suddenly, Mulan approached the gang. "Guys...I've decided...I'm not gonna do it," she said. "We have a mission and that is important."

In truth, the gang was actually relived. They would need all the help they could get.

* * *

Mulan and the others were preparing to continue their search when suddenly, a female resident of the island approached her. "Your Majesty, will you and your friends be needing anything today?" she asked.

"Um...no...nothing will be necessary...thank you," Mulan said.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Oh! We have having a special banquet tonight in honor of our new queen in the palace dining hall and per tradition of Womanisia, it is customary for the queen to sit at the main table," said the resident.

Mulan tried to explain that she wasn't the queen, but before she could, the citizen grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the gang to show her something.

"Yah, thanks for the help, Mulan!" Merida shouted sarcastically.

The rest of the gang just decided to go on ahead.

Meanwhile, the female citizen showed Mulan a giant statue of herself that the males of Womanisia had sculpted rather quickly. She couldn't help but be a little impressed.

Just then, the citizen looked up at Mulan's head and noticed something. "Your Majesty, why aren't you wearing your crown?" she asked.

"Because I'm not the queen. I don't really know anything about ruling an island," said Mulan.

"But our former queen chose you, so that must means she sees something in you," the citizen said.

Just then, a pair of female warriors and two males approached Mulan and the citizen.

"Your Majesty, your servants are ready to serve you," one of the warriors said.

Mulan again tried to explain that was not the queen, but before she could, the female warrior ordered the male servants to pick her up and escort her into the palace.

Once inside the palace, Mulan found herself being pampered to the highest degree. The male servants were doing everything from massaging her feet, feeding her grapes, doing her hair, painting her fingernails, plucking her nosehairs; everything you could think of, they did it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang continued their search. This time, they decided to go further outside the city. Their plan seemed to work as Feemer glowing brighter than he previously had before.

"Are you sure it is around here, Feemer?" asked Snow White.

"Absolutely, my dear!" Feemer said with confidence.

"You said that last time," Tiana said.

"Well this time I'm certain," said Feemer.

"You said that last time as well," Merida said.

"This time, we are in the absolute place," said Feemer.

"And you said that last time too," said Belle.

"Oh shut up!" Feemer shouted.

Tiana, Merida, and Belle chuckled.

Regardless however, Feemer's glow was exceptionally bright. All jokes aside, the gang figured the crystal septor was somewhere around their location. The question was where.

Tiana moved Feemer around and in the same place, he was glowing his brightest glow, she figured it had to be right where they were standing. The gang looked around but didn't see anything.

Tiana then eyed Feemer with disgust as she felt that he had lead them to yet another dead end.

Suddenly, Snow White had an idea. "Hey! Maybe it is underground," she suggested.

"Good thinking, Snow White!" said Flora.

The three good fairies waved their wands, made shovels appear, handed them to the princesses, and they soon began digging around the area.

For a number of minutes, the princesses dug and dug. Pocahontas was unsure of how to use a shovel and just banged on the ground with hers. Aurora's shovel clanked on something within the ground. It sounded like a kind of metal.

"Guys! Over here!" she said calling the others. "I think I found something."

Using her hands, she dug the rest of the way through until she discovered what looked to be a red jewel, almost like a ruby. When she tried to pull it out, it was dug deep. The other princesses lent a hand in digging around. Using their shovels, they dug down until they saw more of the jewel. Only this didn't look like any jewel, this had the appearance of a kind of round crystal with a red jewel in the center of it. They tried again to get it out, but it still wouldn't budge, so they dug around it some more and then tugged on it again and this time, it began budging. All together they tugged and pulled with all their might until they were able to pull it all the way out. The item appeared to be a long stick of some sort. Instantly, the good fairies realized what it was.

"It's a crystal septor," said Flora.

"You found it!" exclaimed Merryweather.

"Good job, dearies!" said Fauna.

"Them?! I'm the one who lead them to it and whatnot, I say, no appreciation, rather ghastly I must say," said Feemer.

"Yes!" the princesses all exclaimed before they gave a collective high five.

With the septor in hand, the gang realized their time on the island was done and now they had to get Mulan and get off Womanisia.

* * *

Nighttime had arrived and the dinner table had been set. An arrangement of foods from turkeys, to peas, mashed potatoes, chicken, ham, and pork lined the table.

Mulan herself was dressed in an elegant teal and turquoise dress. She gazed upon the selection on the table and again was impressed.

One of the female warriors walked up to her. "Everything is prepared, Your Highness," she said.

Just then a muscular man with short blond hair came in front of Mulan. "I prepared everything, Your Highness," he said.

The female warrior smacked the male servant hard on the head. "Who said you could speak to the queen?!" she shouted.

"No, it's OK, thank you for this, Mr..." Mulan said.

"You're asking what my name is?" the male servant said.

"Yes, don't you have one?" asked Mulan.

"Well...no..." said the male servant.

Mulan was confused by this.

The female warrior explained.

"We don't name the males here in Womanisia," said the female warrior. "We just refer to them as servant or nave or our personal favorite, lowly worm beneath the toe jam of our feet.

Mulan observed the male servant. "You look like a Walter to me," she said.

"If Walter is what you want to call me, then Walter is what I shall be, Your Majesty," the male servant said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean..." Mulan said before she heard various voices in the distance.

The voices were coming from her friends who rushed into the dining hall.

"Mulan! We found it!" said Cinderella as Tiana showed her the crystal septor.

"Wow!" Mulan exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

The other princesses noticed Mulan in her new dress, particularly Merida who seemed rather disgusted.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" Merida said.

"What?" Mulan said.

"You've turned into one of them!" said Merida.

"No I haven't!" said Mulan.

"Oh please! Look at you! With that fancy dress and the fancy hair and the fancy statues and the fancy likeness of your head in macaroni and cheese?!" Merida said.

"They sure like to tickle her fancy, don't they?" Merryweather said to Fauna.

Mulan tried pleading her case. Saying that she had not changed at all. However, as she was speaking, between her sentences, she was snapping her fingers, ordering Walter to do things like fix the cowlicks in her hair, brush her feet, and trim her eyebrows.

"OK, maybe I am enjoying the attention, but I haven't changed that much!" said Mulan.

"You've turned into a spoiled princess!" said Merida.

"I am not spoiled!" said Mulan.

"If the prissy dress fits!" said Merida.

"Girls, please, don't argue. It's time for us to go," said Flora.

Just then, Walter stood in front of Merida sternly. "You dare insult the queen?!" he said.

The female warriors pulled Walter away.

"Shut your mouth, nave! We can take care of this," a female warrior said. "You dare insult the queen?!"

An angered Merida pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the female warriors who responded with their spears.

Mulan stepped in. "Wait! Please don't fight! Uh...your queen commands it," she said.

The female warriors acquiesced to her request.

"Oh...so now you're giving orders huh? I see how it is," Merida said.

"Merida I..." Mulan said, putting her hand to Merida's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Merida shouted, pointing her sword to Mulan, then walking off.

"I'll go talk to her," said Snow White before she followed after Merida.

Walter approached Mulan. "My apologies, Your Majesty," he said.

"We shall now begin the banquet!" a female warrior said.

"Well, I am kinda hungry," said Ariel.

Just then, most of the princesses stomachs rumbled. "Us too!" they said.

Tiana on the other hand was too focused on the task at hand. "We don't have time fo-" she said when her stomach started rumbling too and she instantly appeared in in a seat at the table. "Well, maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt."

With that, the other princesses took a seat as well along with the female warriors. Walter helped Mulan into her seat and was about to leave when Mulan stopped him.

"Wait, Walter, do you want to join us?" she asked.

The female warriors shared a collective gasp.

"Your Majesty! Inviting a man to eat with us?!" a female warrior said.

"Well he worked hard on this, so I think it's only fair that enjoy this banquet with us," said Mulan.

"That's outrageous!" a female warrior said.

The rest of the female warriors protested vehemently, But then Mulan, realizing that she was for the time being, the queen stepped in.

"As your queen, I am commanding that Walter eat with us! That is an order!" Mulan said.

The female warriors reluctantly agreed.

Honored, Walter sat down near Mulan at the table and the feast began.

As the feast went on, Mulan discovered that Walter was actually very well mannered. He knew a soup spoon from a tablespoon, he was very well behaved and the two often engaged in very intelligent and balanced conversations.

However, the female warriors were weary. Something like this had never happened before. This new queen was tampering with the ideals of the island. But as time went on, Walter's surprising charm was gradually getting to them. He complemented them and spoke politely to them. This was just as surprising. For years and years, the females of Womanisia never saw men as anything but brainless apes who could only count to 20 if they counted their toes. Seeing as male act like this was something they had never even heard of.

Just then, a female citizen of the island rushed into the castle and into the dining hall towards Mulan, panting and sweating and holding a message in her hand. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! This is urgent!" she shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! What's the problem?!" Mulan asked.

The citizen handed her the message. "We got this message from the male invaders!" she exclaimed.

Mulan read. "Attention people of Womanisia, you may have won the battle, but this war is far from done. We will return with more soldiers and launch a full attack on your island. You will not be able to stop us. You have four days to surrender your island to us or we will take it by force."

"Your Majesty, what are your orders?" asked the citizen.

Mulan looked to the female warriors, followed by her friends, contemplating what she should do. They had found the first septor, so it seemed like the smart thing to do would be to leave. Mulan was not very good at making combat strategies, but for that matter, neither were the females on the island and especially nor the males. When it came to planning and strategy, the queen was the one they went to. And now with the coming threat of the male forces, it was clear that they needed a leader to support them. As Mulan looked around the city, she saw that the female warriors were distraught; their minds were scrambled and all over the place. Right now, it seemed like Mulan was the only one they could turn to. Seeing as how she had previous experience serving in the army, she figured maybe she could provide some kind of combat knowledge, but she realized even that could go so far.

So with reluctance, she placed the crown on her head, much to the shock of the gang, and looked to the citizen. "I will prepare the warriors, for in four days, we go to war," she said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the citizen said before she walked off.

Walter and the female warriors stood before the queen and bowed, acknowledging her decision and then walked off to prepare for the coming war.

The good fairies and the other princess stared at Mulan confused, but Ariel realized that this was what her heart was telling her to do. The other princesses and the good fairies realized this as well and were ready to help her anyway they could. But they realized they would need Merida and Snow White, so they went off to find them.

Mulan had never saw herself as much of a leader before, but now was the time for her to prove to herself that she could be one. In four days, she would lead the forces of Womanisia into battle for the first time as their queen and even though she did not ask for this, this was something she and to do and she was willing to stick it out until the very end.

With resolve, she stared up to the ceiling, picturing the battle to come and only these words came to her mind. "Sweet shrimp, what have I gotten myself into," she said to herself.


	8. Preparing for Battle

Elsewhere on the island, Merida sat down, looking out to the sea. As the flowing waves reflected in her eyes, a tear flowed down her cheek.

Just then, she was joined by Snow White. She noticed her coming and quickly wiped the tear off her face and began loudly singing the Mordu song.

However, Snow White quickly brushed that off and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, Snowy, I didn't see you there!" said Merida.

"Right..." Snow White said sarcastically.

Merida caught onto Snow White's sarcasm and grew annoyed at the fact that she was not gonna pull anything over her in this case. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to not be so hard on Mulan," said Snow White.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Merida snapped. "It's obvious she's being selfish and not thinking about the rest of us!"

"She is just doing what she feels is right. You know as well as I do that is how she is," said Snow White.

In her mind, Merida knew Snow White was right about Mulan, but that was really what frustrated Merida about her, especially in a situation like this. Which made her stand up and sharply turn to Snow White. "But what about what's right for us?! It's like she has forgotten why we came here!" she said.

"No, she has not. But these people need her, they need us," said Snow White.

Merida turned her back to Snow White. "Well you can do what you want, but I'm not going. If you need me, I'll be on the ship," she said before she walked off towards the ship.

Snow White wanted to stop her, but just decided to let her go. It was hard and a bit frustrating trying to be the voice of reason, especially in a situation where both sides had valid points. Snow White found herself up the river without a paddle.

* * *

The warriors of Womanisia were gathered with Mulan and the other princesses and Feemer and the good fairies standing around a table upon which laid a map of the island. Before they could go to war, they needed a plan of attack. One that would require smart thinking, strategic strategy, cunning wit, and the warriors to be prepared to the highest order. So to lay out this plan, Mulan used marshmallows to represent the Womanisia warriors, and bars of chocolate to represent the male forces.

The female warriors eyed Mulan confusingly.

"Sorry, we worked with what we had on notice," Mulan said in embarrassment. She then lined the chocolate bars and marshmallows side by side in a row on opposite sides on the map and began to lay out the plan. "OK, so this is Rosa and this is Farrelyn, you two will follow behind me in the frontal assault, while that is happening, Daawn, you will lead a second charge towards the enemy ships once they have all exited and destroy them, eliminating any hope of retreat, of course realizing they out-muscle us, Renay, you will take another group and separate half of the soldiers while me and the others deal with the other half. Any questions?"

The warriors had none, they were ready to follow their queen's plan and go to battle.

Just then, Mulan turned to Walter who had a somewhat incredulous look on his face as he eyed the map. "Walter?" she said to him.

"Um...yes, Your Majesty?" Walter said.

"Is there something wrong?" Mulan asked.

"Uh...no, Your Majesty," Walter said, not wanting to stir things up.

But Mulan would not resin. "Come on, what is it," she asked again.

"Well, I was just thinking..." Walter began before he was cut off by a Womanisia warrior.

"Men should not think!" the warrior said.

Mulan halted her to allow Walter to continue.

"Well it's just that...um...what if they have a surprise attack? For example, what if they send down a few ships to make up think that's how many they have and then they use a secret surprise attack to catch us off guard?" he suggested.

"Us?! There is no 'us?!' WE are fighting this war, not you!" the warrior said.

Mulan again halted her.

"I was just...thinking that maybe...we should have...I don't know...a couple of warriors to...scout out the ocean, to lookout for any surprise attacks and maybe...have a couple more...hide out to catch them off guard?" Walter said.

Mulan nodded in approval. "That's a really good idea, Walter," she said.

"Um...well...thank you, Your Majesty," said Walter.

"Let's do it!" Mulan exclaimed.

However, this did not bode well with the warriors. They did not like the idea of following an idea suggested by a man. They believed that any kind of idea from a man was perfectly idiotic in every sense of the word.

"Outrageous! I will not follow any idea of a brainless man!" the female warrior said.

"Neither will I!" another warrior said.

This was somewhat understandable. Their minds had been trained to think this ways for years and years, but in this case, it was not the right time. This was a moment of war, a fight for survival.

Belle understood this as she stepped forward. "Well you're going to have to! It's a good plan and I say we should go with it!" she said.

"Absolutely not!" a female warrior protested. "A man is not fit to think!"

"A man an be just as intelligent as any woman!" said Belle.

However, Belle's argument was not supported much by the fact that one of the male slaves walked over and ate the marshmallow that was supposed to be Daawn.

"Mmm, Daawn is tasty...and fluffy..." the male slave said.

The female warriors looked at Belle, obviously realizing the fact that the male slave's action had further supported their point. Belle just tried to put on a small smile to erase the awkwardness.

* * *

Back on their island, as opposed to Womanisia, the male warriors were steadily prepared. Their blacksmith had constructed all their weapons in record time and even used the same metal to create new armor that would make them almost impenetrable in battle.

The leader confidently stood before his soldiers and addressed them as they waved around their newly made weapons.

"Soldiers! In four days, we will claim Womanisia for our own! We have slain their queen and soon, we will slain the rest as well!" he proclaimed.

The male soldiers all rejoiced, save for one who tried to chuckle quietly. The leader noticed this.

"What's so funny?!" the leader asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." the male soldier said, holding his mouth.

With that, the leader continued. "Well as I was saying, soon, we will slain..." then he heard the soldier chuckle again. "What?! What is it?!"

"It's just, the word, 'slain,' it's so funny..." the soldier said, much to the confusion of the leader. "I mean imagine if it was in 'Jingle Bells.' 'Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open slain!'

"Or how bout, 'Oh, you slain me!" another soldier said.

Soon, the rest of the soldier were using the word, 'slain' in puns and sayings and such, much to the leader's annoyance until he gave a loud and hard stomp, putting a stop to it.

"Silence!" the leader shouted.

"Alright, alright, don't...'slain' yourself!" a soldier said with laughter.

"I bet Atilla the Hun never had to deal with this," the leader sighed before getting his soldiers back in focus. "Alright, men, those females think us men stupid! Nothing more than mindless monkeys! Well we'll show them how brainless we are when we take over their island! Then no longer will we men be insulted and thought of as idiots!"

"And if they think they have a chance against us, they're in-slain!" a soldier said.

The rest of the soldiers chuckled while the leader just face palmed.

* * *

The time of battle was fast approaching. There were three days until the coming invasion and Mulan figured today would be a good time to get in some combat practice. In the palace, she and the warriors engaged in a few sparring matches with Walter looking on. Mulan was impressed as the female warriors showed an excellent combination of ferocity and technique. However, during the sparring matches, the warriors' weapons started to bend or break. Some of the weapons the warriors used had been used for centuries and of the same material, wood and steel.

"Good practicing, but we need some new weapons," Mulan said.

"I agree. We were almost defeated last time and I fear these will not help us, but what can we use besides steel and wood?" a female warrior wondered.

Mulan herself was indecisive. She didn't have anything on the ship that they could use and she didn't know her way around Womanisia.

However, Walter had a suggestion. "Um...if I may..." he started to say.

"You may not!" a female warrior said.

"Hold on, let's hear him out," said Mulan. "What do you have in mind, Walter?"

The female warriors huffed as they decided to listen to what Walter had to say.

"Well...um...we could use the Black Stone..." he said.

"What's the Black Stone?" Mulan asked.

"It's a nearly indestructible stone found near the cliffs of Womanisia," a female warrior said.

"And you think this will help us?" Mulan asked.

"Sure. If we...say...meld it into a couple of shields and sword, I think we could have something...I think..." Walter stuttered.

Mulan turned to the warriors. "What do you girls think?" she asked them.

Far be it for any female of Womanisia to listen to a suggestion from a man, be in this case, they couldn't afford to be picky. They all nodded in agreement and decided to go along with Walter's plan.

Mulan and the warriors prepared to head out. The warrior got ahead of Mulan and as she followed, she was met by Snow White.

"Hi, Mulan, where are you going?" Snow White asked.

"Walter thinks he has something that'll help us in the war," said Mulan.

"That is...great..." Snow White said wearily.

Mulan noticed that Snow White had her head drooped down in depression. "Snow? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Snow White said, trying to heighten her voice so not to let Mulan on to anything.

However, Mulan was a lot smarter than that. "What is it? Tell me," she said.

Finally, Snow White confessed. "It's Merida."

"Is she still upset?" Mulan asked.

"Yes," Snow White answered.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Mulan said.

"No, she just misses her parents. We all do," said Snow White.

"So do I, but I can't just abandon these people, Serrah gave me a responsibility and for right now, I need to fulfill it," Mulan said.

"I understand," said Snow White. "Rapunzel is trying to calm her down,."

"How's it going?" Mulan asked.

"Actually quite well..."

* * *

As Rapunzel was trying to talk with Merida, she was angrily flailing around her sword, nearly cutting Rapunzel in half.

"How could she be so selfish?! I mean why does she think we came here in the first place, to relax on the beach, no! We have a mission to complete and she's off playing queen!" Merida shouted.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" said Rapunzel.

"Overreacting?! Me?!" Merida answered, once again nearly taking Rapunzel's head off.

"Just a little bit..." Rapunzel said in a squeaky voice, no doubt from terror.

* * *

Over in Corona, the citizens found themselves engulfed in the fury of the attacking Shadow Goblins who had invaded their homes, eaten their food, one even literally took candy from a baby; he took a half eaten lollipop from the infant.

Gothel, who led the charge, smiled as she approached a jewelry merchant's cart where the merchant was being held by Goblins and she observed the selection of jewelry. She tried everything from the necklaces, to the rings, tiaras, even toe rings.

As she tried on everything, she turned to the Shadow Goblins for their opinion. "What do you think? Do I look fabulous or what?" she asked.

The Shadow Goblins just babbled and drooled.

"Oh or course I do," Gothel said.

After trying on the last of the jewelry, Gothel ordered the goblins to carry it all back to the castle. As they did, Gothel's initial skepticism of Golett returned to her. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something about him that she didn't trust. As she was about to make her way to the castle, she suddenly heard a scream coming from the opposite direction. She turned and saw a small child being seduced by a Shadow Goblin.

"Help! Help me, please!" the child screamed.

At first, she decided to just walk away, seeing as how it wasn't her problem, but then suddenly...

_Help! Help me please!_

It was as if something in her memory was triggered as she ordered the Goblin to stand down and join the others.

"That child is not worth our time," she said.

Gothel had a small moment to look at the child's eyes. At first, she didn't think nothing of it, but the more she looked, the more it seemed like there was something about the child that reminded her of something that she couldn't quite figure out. Realizing this, she quickly turned and walked away, but not before the child thanked her for saving his life.

"Don't get used to it," Gothel said before walking off.

Gothel was now more confused. Why did she stop the Goblin from attacking that child? It couldn't of been from love, she didn't even know him. Whatever it was, it was something she could not explain, at least not at the moment.

* * *

Mulan and the warriors' travels took them a deep canyon on the edge of the island. The group slowly edged to the bottom and worked their way across the canyon. They searched and searched until a warrior happened upon a set of rocks black as coal with multi-colored sparkles.

"Your Majesty! I found it!" the warrior said.

Mulan and the other warriors went over to see and the other warriors realized that what their fellow warrior had found was indeed the Black Stone.

"Nice work!" said Mulan who got a feel of the rock hard exterior of the stone.

Now that they had what they needed, Mulan and the warriors grabbed as much Black Stone as they could carry and took it back to the palace.

* * *

The man slaves melded the Black Stone into swords and shields.

Over the next few days, Mulan and the warriors practiced with their new weapons that showed to be tough and sturdy. Not even the hardest of blows could break them.

Mulan and them had their troubles with the weapons because the stones had made them heavier. Luckily, Walter was there to help them out. To the female warriors surprise, he showed great skill with the weapons. Could there have been more to this male then they had originally thought?

With the day of the invasion nearing tomorrow, the warriors of Womanisia were prepared. Mulan was still nervous, but she kept her confidence. At sunrise tomorrow, one of the biggest battles Womanisia had ever fought would begin. They could only hope that their new weapons would help.


End file.
